Three Platypi and an Evil Organization
by Nightflame203
Summary: "So, you've been mates for four years and you aren't parents?" A question they were used to. Perry and Pixie did have a child, but they might not be considered parents... Perry/OC, Rated EXTREMELY low T for kissing and a nightmare, and cause i'm paranoid. Can be AU if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Platypus Day, everyone! I know what you're thinking, but, yes, it is a real holiday :P :P :P I was gonna call this the prologue, but I felt like it was just too long for a prologue. It's a really short chapter, but a really long prologue. You can think of it whatever way you want, I guess *thinks for a moment* hmm, I feel like there's something I'm forgetting to tell you. Oh, well, I'll probably remember in a minute.**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

Pain. That's the first thing Perry felt when he woke up from his nightmare. He sighed. Pain had seemed to be one of his main emotions for his whole life. For about two hours his life was perfect, and then it began.

"It" had started as bullying. At the time, Perry had no idea why everyone seemed to bully him, but in retrospect, Perry figured it was probably jealousy.

Then, because of the bullies, he never made that many friends. His two closest friends were Pinky and Lydia, and they were also two of his only friends. He could name a few more, but they were more family than friends.

As if that wasn't bad enough, at only seven days old, his parents had been killed. Ripped to shreds by a bear, right in front of his eyes. Then he got taken in by O.W.C.A, which is where he met Lydia and Pinky.

His life had started looking up when he met them. Of course, he still got sharp stabs of pain remembering what happened to his parents, but the feeling had begun to fade. And then...then he met Pixie. Perry smiled and glanced over at his mate, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Meeting her helped numb so much of the pain in Perry's life.

Perry still remembered how he felt when he found out Pixie was pregnant. He felt mixed feelings of happiness, for obvious reasons; and fear, because he didn't have a role model.

Then, about two weeks later, she was captured by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. It took Perry about twelve days just to find where they had hidden her. By then, she had already laid the egg.

When Perry finally found her, he was captured also. It wasn't the normal, easy-to-escape-in-a-couple-hours trap that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N normally made, either. It took Perry about five days to escape, but it was what happened in those five days that was horrible.

About two to three days after Perry had been captured, the egg hatched. Perry and Pixie named their son Michael. They still hadn't been able to figure out why Pixie had been captured in the first place, though. In hindsight, Perry figured they both knew why, but they didn't want to accept it, so they buried the thought in the deepest corners of their minds.

A couple days later, they realized why Pixie had been captured and not harmed. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N came and took Michael, still an infant, and vanished.

That might have been part of the reason why Perry found a way to escape almost immediately. He and Pixie followed them, but lost them and Michael.

Every day for the next couple months, Perry and Pixie searched for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, but it was like they vanished off the face of the earth. It brought back all the pain that he had experienced before, plus some extra.

Perry sighed and shook his head, trying to clear the unpleasant thoughts. That was four years ago. He and Pixie had been slowly recovering, but the way Lydia put it, it was an emotional scar on both of them. A bigger scar on Pixie, though.

Perry looked over at his mate again. What had happened with Michael had hurt Perry- still hurt, mind you- badly, but affected Pixie five times more. It had changed her.

Perry smiled. He still remembered the day they met. The Australian division's top agent and her siblings had just arrived at headquarters. Perry had been working in his office at the time, when Pixie entered the room.

 _"Hi! I'm Pixie, you must be Agent P. The American division's best agent, right? Do you know why we're here?" she bubbled, speaking in a very light, barely tangible Australian accent._

 _Perry shook his head._

 _"No? Well, Amy's the only one of us that's an agent, and she's our division's- the Australian division's- best agent. She's been visiting each division's headquarters, sparring with each division's best agent. Well, except for the Australian division's top agent, 'cause that's her, and she can't fight herself." Pixie paused, then continued. "Sorry, am I talking too much?"_

 _"You can keep going if you want. I'm used to it, my nemesis rambles on like that every day," Perry replied, smiling._

 _"Um, well, I don't know your nemesis, but I'm still going to take that as a compliment."_

Perry chuckled, looking back. Of course, Pixie had naturally mellowed out a little bit, but she wasn't as bright and bubbly as she used to be.

Perry sighed and quietly got out of his and Pixie's bed. He walked downstairs and into the dining room. Phineas and Ferb- now seventeen years old- were eating cereal at the table.

"Hey, Perry," Phineas waved.

Perry smiled and waved back. "So, you're not already in the backyard?" Phineas and Ferb had created a bunch of animal translators when they found out he was an agent, enough for each human member of the Flynn-Fletchers, their close friends, and several extra.

"No, Candace was just cleared to leave the hospital a couple days ago, so she and Jeremy are coming over with their child today," Phineas replied. "This is the first time we'll be seeing our niece and/or nephew."

 _Oh, right,_ Perry thought. _Candace just gave birth a couple weeks ago._ "Do you remember ever finding out what gender?" _Please, not a son. Please, not a son._

"Hmmm," Phineas thought. "Ferb?"

"I think we have a niece," Ferb replied, taking a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "They named her 'Amanda,' didn't they?"

Perry exhaled. "Looks like all of Candace's dreams are coming true one at a time," he commented.

Phineas laughed. "Yep."

 **I know, grim start** **but it gets better :P :P :P :P so it has been six years since the show, and Candace is 22. I know they tell you that she's 15 in the show, but she acts 16, so in all of my stories, she's 16 in the show and Phineas and the gang are all 11. *gasps all of the sudden* Oh! I remember what I forgot earlier! ALL OF MY STORIES ARE NOW GOING ON HIATUS. I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG, BUT I'M HOPING IT WON'T BE TOO LONG. BUT DON'T WORRY, CAUSE IM GONNA KEEP WRITING THE STORIES AND WILL HAVE AN UPDATING SPREE ONCE THE HIATUS HAS BEEN COMPLETED. I ALSO WILL KEEP UP PM CONVERSATIONS AND WILL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW STORIES ON HERE, IM JUST TAKING A BREAK FROM POSTING**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and Happy Good Friday! :P :P umm, that's pretty much my only comment for the beginning of the chapter :P :P**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

Pixie woke up to an empty spot in the bed next to her. She smiled. Her mate must have already woken up and gone downstairs.

She hoisted herself up with her arms, and realized she was the only one in the room. Downstairs, Pixie heard clattering. _What's going on?_

Pixie sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She walked out the room and stood on the edge of the stairs, peering down, trying to see what was happening. When that didn't work, Pixie said goodbye to the last part of her hoping to hold on to sleep and walked down the stairs.

Linda was on a ladder, cleaning the wall. Phineas and Ferb were working together building some sort of decorating machine. It took Pixie a minute to find Perry. Her mate was sitting on the floor, eating breakfast. Pixie smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Candace was cleared from the hospital, and so she, Jeremy, and their child are coming over this afternoon. Linda wanted to clean the place up and set up a little bit of a surprise party."

Pixie's smile fell. She felt that all too familiar needle stab at her heart. "Oh."

"It's a girl," Perry replied quickly.

Pixie knew her mate was trying to help her feel better, but it only lifted the needle a little bit. She had been reminded of Michael, and that only brought pain. She inhaled deeply and forced a smile. "That's good." Pixie didn't bother explaining her comment. She knew her mate understood.

The platypi were silent for a few minutes, and Pixie's stomach growled. "I'm getting breakfast," she said, standing up.

 **(...)**

Everyone stepped back to admire the finished product. The entire house had been decorated with balloons and streamers, and in the living room was a sign that said, _Congratulations, it's a girl!_

As they were working, Isabella Garcia-Shapero and her mom came over to help, and Baljeet Tjinder and his mother soon followed. It was still a little while before Buford Van-Stomm came. "Ma's coming over later," he had explained.

Candace and Jeremy hadn't come over yet, why, Pixie hadn't even seen their daughter yet, but deep inside her she could feel jealousy forming. Not quite jealousy, actually. More of a deep, bitter envy. No anger- not yet, anyway, mind you- but jealousy coursed through her veins.

Everyone sat down and hung out, waiting for Candace, Jeremy, and Amanda to arrive. Pixie and Perry laid next to each other on the floor. Pixie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling her jealousy fade away. _For now_ , she though miserably.

The doorbell rang, and Phineas rushed over to the door. "It's them!"

But when he opened the door, Mrs. Van-Stomm, Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Hirano and her daughters Ginger and Stacy were standing outside. They each carried in a platter with food on it. "We're here!"

Phineas' face fell, but you could only see it for a millisecond. "Hi, guys."

"Jeremy called a minute ago, and said that they had just left the hospital. We've still got a bit of time," Mrs. Johnson said, setting her platter on the counter with the other food.

Almost immediately after she said that, a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the living room. A young woman that looked to be in her late teens stepped out. She had long, dark tumbleweed colored hair with messy curls, and was wearing glasses. She also had a pair of cute, black leggings with butterflies of all sorts of colors and sizes on top, all underneath a short, dark pink skirt. Her shirt was white and beaded, and she was also wearing a pretty necklace with an amber heart on the chain.

"Sorry I'm late," Lydia panted- _How is she tired? She just teleported from wherever she was_ , Pixie thought, feeling confused- flopping on the floor. "What'd I miss?"

"Apart from cleaning and decorating, nothing. They're not here yet," Pixie replied.

Lydia exhaled. "Thank goodness. When I woke up this morning, I was gonna come help, but my dad phoned in and asked if I could help him. There was a dragon on the loose, and since my step-mom's sick, he wanted me to run his antique store while he helped Emma and her parents," she explained, talking at light-speed.

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson stared at her as if she was crazy. "There was a dragon on the loose?"

Perry stared at her also, but for a different reason. "You mean that your father, who knows you are one of the most powerful people in the world, asked you to watch his store instead of helping with the dragon?" Pixie's mate had an amused gleam in his eyes.

Lydia sighed. "Yup, that pretty much sums it up." Her gaze fell on the tabletop. "Ooh! Little sandwiches!"

Pixie giggled. Lydia walked back over chewing, her arms full of sandwiches. "What?" She asked, her voice muffled from the food. "I didn't have breakfast today."

She sat down on the floor, next to the platypi. "And how are you?"

Pixie shrugged. "Meh."

"So, pretty much normal?"

Pixie and Perry nodded. "It's a sad truth," Perry admitted.

"So... We're just waiting for them?" Lydia asked. Everyone else just nodded.

The doorbell rang again. Phineas walked up to it slower than last time. "It must be them this time."

He opened up the door, and a young man with short, blonde hair stood outside. "Jeremy!"

"Hi, Phineas," Jeremy replied, walking in. Following him was a young red-headed woman with a red shirt and white pants holding an infant.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted when they were inside.

Candace smiled. "Aw, thank you so much, guys!"

"Suzy and the Browns wanted to apologize," Mrs. Johnson said. "They weren't able to make it. Suzy's sick, and the Browns had an emergency flight to Seattle."

"So this must be Amanda, my granddaughter," Linda said, standing up and walking over to her daughter and son-in-law. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Candace replied, gently handing Amanda to Linda. The baby girl cooed.

Everyone else walked over to Amanda, except Pixie and her mate. After watching them all for a few minutes, Pixie felt tears threaten. She turned away, laying her head on her paws, and closed her eyes. The tears began to trickle down.

After a few minutes, Pixie risked opening her eyes again. Perry was looking at her. He didn't need to say anything, his gaze said it all. _Are you alright?_

She felt the tears form again, and shook her head. Pixie buried herself in her mate's fur and continued crying. Much against her will, a familiar memory came back to Pixie.

 _Pixie leaned against Perry, cradling their child in her arms. The clock ticked. Five minutes left. They were sitting in a cage, in a dark room. Footsteps sounded down the hall._

 _"Pixie," her mate said softly. "It's time."_

 _Pixie felt tears threaten, and shook them off. She spoke to her son, who was asleep in her arms. Her voice shook. "Be brave and do good things. Always remember us."_

 _A familiar German accent spoke, muffled, outside. A familiar voice with an unrecognizable accent argued with him. Pixie couldn't figure out what they were saying._

 _The clock ticked again. One minute left. Pixie's voice cracked. "And remember, we'll always love you."_

 _The door swung open, and a man with a hunched back and a white lab coat entered the room. "It's time!"_

 _Doofenshmirtz carefully opened the cage up, just enough to get the infant. He gently pulled Pixie's son out of her arms. The tears threatened again, and this time Pixie didn't bother holding them back. She buried her face in her mate's fur and cried._

 _Perry spoke, but not to her. To Doof. "Can you at least keep the name we gave him?"_

 _Pixie heard Heinz hesitate slightly before answering. "It depends. What's the name?"_

 _Perry tapped Pixie gently. "Pixie," he whispered._

 _Pixie sat up and looked at Doofenshmirtz. It took all her self-control not to glare at him._ It's not gonna help _, Pixie reminded herself._

 _She replied, hoping her voice sounded stronger than she felt. "Michael. His name is Michael."_

 _Doof didn't reply, he just walked to the door, still holding Michael, who was still sleeping, unaware of everything going on. Doofenshmirtz paused, then turned back around. "I'm sorry," he said. Was that actual regret in his voice? Pixie doubted it._

 _Doof walked out the door and closed it behind him. Pixie began crying again. Perry hugged her and stroked her gently. The room was silent- except Pixie's crying- for a few minutes. Then Perry spoke up, startling Pixie. "Pixie, look!"_

 _Pixie's gaze followed her mate's finger. He was pointing to a remote lying on the floor. "Doofenshmirtz dropped the remote!" Pixie tried to reach for it, but it was too far out._

 _"We need something to hit the button with," Perry replied, looking around._

 _Pixie looked for something to throw, and spotted a rock outside the cage. She picked it up and handed it to Perry. "Here."_

 _Perry looked at her in surprise. In spite of herself, Pixie smiled. "You have better aim than me, and we only have one shot."_

 _Perry smiled too, and threw the rock. It bounced onto the button. The cage lifted up, and Perry and Pixie opened the door and ran in the direction they thought Doof had gone._

But they had been too late. Michael, Doof, and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had vanished. Pixie backed up and brushed the tears off her face.

"Come on," Perry said gently. "Let's go meet Amanda."

 **can you guess why I labeled this "Hurt/Comfort?" I guess that scene with the now 23 year-old Lydia was possibly a bit of comic relief? Speaking of which, this chapter gives you more of a glimpse of playful (more normal) Lydia :P :P :P of course, if you talk to me over PMs, then you've also gotten a lot of glimpses on there :P :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I'm already updating :O :O :O :O but I did promise an updating spree :P :P :P So, this chapter contains two references to my story** **The Platypus and the Bear** **. One in the first scene, and one in the last**

 **DEESE-CLAM-ER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PNF. ANY CHARACTER THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

It had been a couple hours since Jeremy and Candace Johnson- Perry was still trying to get used to not calling her Candace Flynn- had brought Amanda. Everyone was now sitting in the living room, catching up. Pixie didn't look her happiest, but she was definitely doing a bit better.

Perry had a question for Candace that had been bugging him for years. "Why have you always wanted to name your daughter Amanda?"

Candace smiled. "It was my mother's name."

At that, nearly everyone looked at her with confusion, and several people asked "What?" in unison.

"Should I go on and tell them, Mom?" Candace asked Linda.

"I should hope so," Pixie commented, crossing her arms. "First you say that your mother's name was Amanda and then you call Linda- Linda, not Amanda- 'Mom.' I'd like an explanation."

"Oh, go ahead and tell them, Candace," Linda replied. "This secret has been bothering me."

"Well, I don't remember that much," Candace admitted. "I was only a couple years old when Mom-" she gestured to Linda. "-Adopted me."

"Wait, you mean we're not related by blood?" Phineas asked, looking confused.

"No, we're not, but you hadn't been born when I was adopted," Candace explained. "My birth mother's name was Amanda, and since it's been years since I saw her, I wanted some way to remember her."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting THAT," Pixie admitted.

The story sounded somewhat familiar to Perry. He searched his memory, trying to figure out where from. "I might've already known that."

The shocked gaze in the room turned to him. "How?" Candace asked. "This is the first time I've told people."

"I don't know," Perry admitted. "It just sounds familiar."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

The entire afternoon was somewhat torturous for Pixie, but she somehow survived. At least, until dinner was over. By then, the pain and jealousy had begun to overwhelm Pixie, and so as soon as dinner was over, she walked upstairs and just laid in her bed.

It was probably about another ten minutes before she heard her mate's familiar voice. "Are you okay?"

Pixie didn't answer; she closed her eyes and buried her face in the bed. After a few minutes, she heard Perry walk closer. "Do you want to come back downstairs?"

"No," Pixie replied, her voice muffled.

Pixie didn't look up until Perry sat next to her on the bed. "I understand how you feel."

That surprised Pixie. _Really?_ She looked up. "But you never act like it. It doesn't show on the outside."

"You really think the loss of my own son wouldn't affect me?" Perry asked, looking surprised. "Because, although this may not affect me as much as you, it's still extremely painful and difficult."

"So, you're jealous too?" Pixie asked, leaning against her mate.

Perry sighed. "If jealousy is that burning feeling in the pit of your stomach... then, yeah, I have loads."

Pixie just closed her eyes stayed silent, still leaning against him. They were both silent.

 **(...)**

"Bye!" Linda waved, shutting the door as the Garcia-Shaperos walked to their home across the street.

Pixie had decided to come back down about 20 minutes before everyone had to leave. _Not that it's a problem,_ she thought bitterly. _I'll be seeing_ loads _of Candace, Jeremy and Amanda since they're just staying here. For six more days. Only about 144 more hours of torture,_ she thought sarcastically.

"So we've got the fold-out bed for you and Jeremy," Linda said to her daughter. "And I think there's still the crib you and Phineas used in the basement. I'll go check."

Amanda cooed and giggled as Candace rocked her gently. Pixie felt her head hurt from trying to hold back tears.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered to Perry, walking up the stairs. Pixie fell asleep quickly.

 **(...)**

 _Pixie was standing in a dark room, cradling Michael. Doofenshmirtz appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him, cackling, as he walked into the next room. Tears streaming down her face, Pixie ran after them, struggling to open the jammed door._

 _When she finally did, Doof wasn't there anymore. Only Michael, who looked older. Pixie laughed happily and ran over to him. But when he turned around, his eyes were glowing red, and he sneered at her. She backed up, shocked, as her son transformed into a monster, Doof's echoey cackle floating around the room._

 _Michael leapt towards Pixie, attacking her. Pixie shrieked and..._

Sat up, breathing heavily.Pixie looked around her surroundings.She was still in bed. The room was dark, but it wasn't pitch black, like in her dream, it was dark blue. Perry was asleep next to her.

Her heart was pounding so loud she was worried it would wake everyone else up. She took shaky breaths in and out. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ , she reminded herself.

Pixie stood up quietly and walked out the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

 **(Perry's POV)**

The sound of a door woke Perry up. He looked over to Pixie's side of the bed. It was empty.

Pixie was probably recovering from another nightmare about Michael. Luckily, Perry had an idea of where his mate was.

Perry walked out the room and downstairs, where Jeremy, Candace, and Amanda were all fast asleep. He opened the screen door and walked outside. Pixie was sitting on a tree branch.

Perry smiled and climbed the tree, sitting next to her on the branch. "Was it another nightmare?"

Pixie sighed. "It seemed different from any other nightmare I've had before." She looked at her mate. "It made me think. Michael...he-he's still out there somewhere. I mean, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. wouldn't have done all that if they just wanted to kill him, right?"

Perry smiled sympathetically. "I really hate to burst your bubble, but they could have wanted him for some sort of illegal experiment, and that could have killed him."

Pixie swatted him playfully. "Pessimist." She leaned against her mate, closing her eyes. "I'm tired."

Perry smiled. "Then get some sleep."

Pixie didn't reply. She was already sleeping. Perry chuckled. _Good night_ , he thought, closing his eyes.

 **(...)**

The first thing Perry heard when he woke up was beeping. Perry quietly turned on his watch, making sure to not wake Pixie up in the process, and read the message he had been sent.

"Pixie." He gently nudged his mate. "Wake up."

Pixie yawned, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Headquarters called me in."

"The field?"

"Nope, office work," Perry sighed.

Pixie smiled. "The only nice thing about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. vanishing off the face of the earth is that we're barely called in, and when we are it's for something like paperwork."

Perry climbed down the tree, his mate following him. He grabbed his jetpack, kissed Pixie, and flew off towards O.W.C.A's HQ.

 **(...)**

Perry and Pinky were chatting when there was a loud crash that shook the entire building. They, along with the other agents, rushed towards the sound. The alarm was ringing, and Carl was helping the AITs evacuate. There was a giant hole in O.W.C.A's Headquarters, and a huge machine was behind the hole.

Doofenshmirtz, Rodney, and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were standing in and on top of the machine. Animals stepped out of the machine, and surrounded it.

"We're back!" Heinz and Rodney sing-songed.

Peter the panda laughed. "These animals are kids! We can take them in our sleep."

Doofenshmirtz cackled, and the platform he was standing on rose high above the top of the machine. "Don't be so sure about that. These 'kids' have some surprises up their sleeves."

"Attack!" Rodney shouted.

All of the animals surrounding the machine leaped forward, using a handspring that was shockingly familiar to Perry.

As the battle waged, he heard Doof's voice rise above the rest of the noise. "You've probably wondered where we've been, and why we disappeared. Four years ago, we collected infants that were the same species as all the agents here. We formed our own Anti-O.W.C.A!"

A brown dog that reminded Perry of Agent D, or Daniel the dog, aimed a punch at Perry with a move that was all too familiar. Perry fought it- he couldn't tell what gender- off, and Pinky appeared next to him out of nowhere. "They know all our moves!"

"We've all fought a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. They must have learned the moves from watching us, and taught that to all these animals," Perry explained.

"Of all the days Lydia had to be somewhere else, it's today," the chihuahua complained.

Pinky ran back into the thick of the battle, and Perry made the mistake of letting his guard down to watch his friend. A young, female alligator leaped on Perry, attacking him.

She was too heavy for Perry to push her off. She opened her mouth to bite, when she was suddenly flown to the other end of the room. Agent B, or Bethel the bear, was standing over Perry.

"Thanks," Perry said, standing up.

"I did owe you one," Bethel replied.

Perry heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to face...a mirror? No, not a mirror. This platypus was only about half Perry's size, and he wasn't wearing a hat. But other than that, the platypus standing in front of Perry looked a lot like himself.

Doofenshmirtz, from his safe platform high out of reach of the agents, spotted them. He shouted over the noise, but not to Perry. To the platypus Perry was facing.

"Michael, this is your father!"

 **This is by far the biggest cliff-hanger I have ever created before in my life :P :P :P and, sadly, you're the victims. But, anyway, who managed to see this (in general) coming up? Also, why did Bethel say what she did? You actually don't find out the answer to the second question in this story, but you do find out in** **The Platypus and the Bear.** **Oh, and don't worry, it'll only be a couple hours(maximum)before I post the next chapter/s**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I didn't leave you suffering at that cliff-hanger for a very long time :P :P it's cause I'm so nice**

 **DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **Alright, you've suffered long enough :P :P**

 **(Perry's POV)**

Michael had a shocked look on his face that probably mirrored Perry's own. Perry's very first thought was _Doof_ _kept the name!_ That only lasted for a millisecond, though, because Michael attacked Perry, a look of unbelievable fury in his eyes.

Perry had no choice but to retaliate and defend himself. _I don't want to fight you, Michael!_

Michael aimed a punch. Perry sidestepped it and grabbed Michael's paw. Michael attempted to kick his father, and Perry, still holding Michael's arm, dodged the kick and stepped behind Michael, pulling his arm around. Perry reached forward and grabbed Michael's other arm, pulling it around also. Perry pulled out a pair of handcuffs and fastened them on his son.

Around the same time, the O.W.C.A. agents had begun to defeat the Anti-O.W.C.A. Doof and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. must have quickly noticed it, because the few remaining animals that hadn't been beaten ran back into the machine, and it drove off.

A few of the agents, including Peter, Daniel, and Agent F, or Kiki the fox, tried to follow it, but Perry stopped them. "Don't bother, it's not worth it."

Kiki walked over to Perry and Michael. "I noticed how well you were fighting," she told Michael. "You must be the best out of you and your little friends, aren't you?"

When Michael remained silent, Kiki got her answer. "Well, OUR top agent just bested you, and your buddies abandoned you," she sneered.

"Kiki!" Perry said sternly. "That's enough."

"You don't speak for me!" Michael shot. He turned back to Kiki. "You talk to me like that again, you're gonna wish you weren't on their side."

"Ooh, what a threat! I'll make sure to watch my back," Kiki said condescendingly, walking off. She made sure to flick her tail in my Michael's face.

Agent Barry, or Barry the bulldog, and Agent E, or Ethan the eagle, walked over to Michael. "You've got some fire," Barry said. "Extinguish it now. I don't know what it's like with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, but here, you don't talk back to any of us, got it?"

"So, where's the cell?" Michael asked impatiently. "We're not getting anywhere standing around here."

"You're eager to go to prison?" Ethan asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm 'eager' to get out of this room."

Peter walked up. "Don't want to be stuck in the room you were beaten in, huh?"

"Sure, rub it in my face," Michael said sarcastically. He glared at Peter. "I'm four."

"Yeah, he is," Perry replied.

Peter turned his gaze to Perry, suspicion flooding his face. "And how would you know that?"

Perry sighed. _You shouldn't have said that._ "Just don't worry about it, okay?" He saw Michael glare at him, and hoped that Michael wouldn't say anything. He didn't.

Peter stared suspiciously at him. "I won't worry about it. For now," he added. "Because right now we've got a gaping hole in HQ." He gestured to the right, where some of the agents were working together, beginning to patch it up.

Major Monogram walked in the room. "Good job, agents. We definitely were not expecting L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's return, or their surprisingly evil plan," he added. "But you all faced it and still won. And, over half of their new helpers are now in O.W.C.A's custody." _Did- did Michael just smirk?_

The major turned to Barry and Ethan. "Agent E and Agent Barry. Can you collect all our new prisoners?"

The selected agents saluted and rounded up all of the recently captured animals, forming them into a horizontal line.

Major Monogram walked over to them. "This may not be an official, heard-about prison," he began, "and we may not have torture devices-" _Thank goodness for that_ , Perry thought. "-Or expect you to work, but you are in jail, and you are prisoners. It's a cold reality, even if it may not match your fantasies of prison."

Major Monogram turned to face Michael, who was glaring at the major. "I expect respect. If any of you break enough rules, you'll be sent to a worse place that you might have heard about. The O.W.C.A-Traz," he announced, standing straight.

The brown dog who had fought Perry earlier laughed. "What kind of a name is that?" Perry could now tell that it was a girl.

"What's your name?" Major Monogram asked stiffly, walking over to her and looking her directly in the eyes.

The dog hesitated a moment before replying. "Daisy."

The major smiled, obviously satisfied. "You work with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and yet your name is something most villains hate."

"Are you saying L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's evil?" Michael asked.

Major Monogram turned to him. "Yes, they're evil."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Excuse me?"

"Every day for four years, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. reminded us that they're the good guys, and anyone who goes against them is evil, thus, making YOU the bad guys."

That statement received shouts of protest from nearly every agent there. Major Monogram looked Michael in the eyes, his voice softening. "What's your name?"

"Michael," he said confidently.

"Michael, I'm sorry, but everything they taught you is a lie."

Perry's son seemed surprised at the sudden kindness he was being shown, and for just a moment, he seemed to struggle with a reply. "Why would I suddenly believe you?"

"I'm not expecting you to." Major Monogram's voice hardened again. "But I DO expect you to respect me. Like I said, this may not be an official prison, but I am still, well, the Warden, pretty much."

"Stop, your confidence is too much for me," Michael replied sarcastically.

"I'm not hearing respect yet."

"You haven't given me a reason to respect you yet."

Daisy smirked. "You tell him, Michael."

The major sighed. "How have your parents put up with you?"

Perry winced. Michael shot a quick glare at his father before replying. "They haven't," he spat, a surprising amount of venom in his voice. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. raised me."

Major Monogram blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He shook his head, trying to clear certain thoughts out of his head. "Agent Barry, Agent E, Agent A, and Agent B, take our new prisoners to their cells."

The selected agents led Michael, Daisy, and the others out of the room. Perry sighed and helped the other agents rebuild the wall, trying to get his mind off of everything that had happened that day.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael didn't regret a single thing that he had said or done all day long. Well...except for losing in the fight and probably disappointing L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

It was surprisingly easy to accept that he ended up facing his father in the battle. _It's just my kind of luck_ , he thought bitterly.

What was difficult to accept was that everyone in O.W.C.A claimed that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was evil. _I mean, come on, they've got "love" actually in the name._

Michael got lost in his thoughts, slowing down, and he ended up running into a female Grizzly bear. She growled at him, and Michael immediately stepped back. "Sorry."

Daisy laughed. "You scared, Michael?"

"Well, can you blame me? She's, like, three times the size of Doofenshmirtz, and, come on, she looks like she's killed platypi!"

The bear- "Agent B" probably- had a sudden emotion flicker on her face. Was that...guilt?

The bulldog and the eagle, who were leading the group, suddenly stopped. "We're here."

Michael followed their gaze into a room that had a wall of boxes similar to that of a pet store's, just, more confining and less comfortable. "This is gonna be fun," he muttered.

The bulldog held his paw up against a scanner, and there was a beep. "Biometric scan accepted," came a male computer voice. "Security system disabled."

The bear was still staring at Michael, a look of guilt visible in her eyes again. Michael stared back. "Y-Y-you just scared me, there's no need for you to feel bad."

The bear shook her head, trying to clear it, by the looks of it. "If only, kid."

The alligator pushed the kids into the room. "These are your cells," he said, pointing at the boxes.

"Why not just use the cells over there?" Michael's friend Alice the alligator asked. She was pointing at the traditional style prison cells a few rooms down, visible through the windows.

"Those are for the humans," the eagle replied. "Barry, get the keys."

The bulldog- _That_ _must be "Barry,"_ Michael realized _-_ took his hat off and pulled some keys out. Daisy stared, amazed. "Are you a magician's pet?"

"You'd be surprised how roomy these hats are," the eagle grinned. His expression grew serious again. "Let's lock 'em up."

Five minutes later, Michael was sitting in a box.

Barry opened up a panel and slid a dish in. "Water," he grunted.

Michael stared at it suspiciously. The bulldog sighed. "It's not poisoned."

Michael didn't move from his position. Barry looked impatient. "Look, kid, you get it for five minutes, so take it or leave it."

Michael hesitantly leaned forward and began lapping up the water.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Agent C, or Carrie the chicken, took Perry's place rebuilding the wall, and Perry grasped his chance. He walked to the prison section, where Barry and Ethan were guarding the door.

"Can I go in?" Perry asked.

"Why?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk to one of the prisoners."

Ethan and Barry exchanged a glance. "You've got five minutes," Barry said, gesturing towards the print scanner.

Perry smiled his thanks, and placed his hand on the scanner. "Biometric scan accepted," came the familiar voice. "Security system disabled."

Perry pushed open the door and walked over to Michael's box. "Michael," he said somewhat quietly, not wanting to attract attention from anyone else.

Michael rolled over. As soon as he saw Perry, his eyes narrowed. "What do YOU want?"

Perry sighed. "Why are you responding that way to me?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

Perry stayed silent.

Michael's confidence flickered for only a second. "You know, the fact that you and Mom abandoned me?"

"What?"

"That's what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. said, and I'm still believing them."

Of course _that's what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. told him._ Perry didn't even bother telling his son what really happened. _It's not like he'd believe me._

Perry heard a tap on the glass. He turned around, where Ethan was gesturing that his time was up.

"Better get going," Michael muttered, rolling over to face the wall of his box.

Perry sighed and walked over to and out of the door.

 **(...)**

When Perry got home, Pixie was lying in bed, her eyes closed.

Perry walked over quietly. "Pixie, are you awake?" he murmured.

Pixie opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, just incredibly bored."

"Then why aren't you downstairs, where everyone else is?"

Pixie's smile vanished. "I'd rather be bored than tortured. How was today for you?"

Perry inhaled deeply. "About that..." he began, sitting on the bed. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's back."

Pixie immediately sat up. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?"

Perry nodded. "They attacked HQ."

Pixie blinked. "Was L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. really stupid enough to try that?"

"They have...assistants doing their dirty work for them. The few weeks before they vanished, they were collecting infant animals."

"Does that mean Michael...?"

Perry nodded. "Yeah, he helped attack O.W.C.A. today. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. trained him and the others all the fighting moves they learned from us to fight against us."

"And Michael?" Pixie pushed.

"Is in one of the cells at HQ."

"So, I can see him tomorrow?" Pixie asked, an excited look growing on her face.

"I'm not sure if you'll want to," Perry admitted.

Pixie's face fell. "Why not?"

"Pixie, he hates me. He probably hates you too."

"Why?"

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. told him that we abandoned him, and they took him in."

"They did WHAT?!" Pixie growled.

Perry laid his paw on his mate. "Pixie."

Pixie sighed, looking defeated, and leaned against Perry. "I wish we could restart time. I just want a normal, happy family."

Perry pulled Pixie closer, not just to comfort her, but him, also. "Me too," he murmured.

They were silent for at least ten minutes. "Come on," Perry said, breaking the quiet. "Let's go eat."

 **Call me crazy, but I think Michael has some hostile feelings toward his parents :P :P**

 **yet, Michael's the easiest character to write! Even though he's the MOST complicated!**

 **so, as you'll see throughout the story, Barry the bulldog and Ethan the eagle are OWCA's main guards. I got the idea after watching the episode Cheer Up, Candace(season two, episode 17); it was Barry and Ethan who attempted to arrest Perry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Ugh, I can't think of anything to say other than…**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Phineas's alarm went off at 7:00 am the next day, and Pixie groaned, burying her head in the bed. Phineas and Ferb leaped out of their beds and ran out the door. Perry sat up and yawned. "Everything okay, Pixie?" he asked his mate.

Pixie nodded. "I'm just going to stay home again today."

"Sorry, you can't," was the reply she got. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. left a big hole in HQ, and so Major Monogram wants all agents to come in and help today."

"What are the odds?" Pixie sighed, dragging herself out of bed.

 **(...)**

All the agents were making progress on the hole, it was now only a few feet in diameter. Pixie and Perry had taken a break. "Come on," Perry said, standing up.

Pixie followed her mate to the prison section. They looked through the window at the boxes, and Pixie spotted a young, male platypus laying in one of them. "You said he hates us?" Pixie felt her voice falter.

Perry nodded. "Are you ready to meet him?"

Pixie let out a shaky breath. "Not yet, not today."

"You sure?"

Pixie nodded. "Yeah. But if you're going to talk to him again, I'll watch through the window."

Perry smiled sympathetically. "Okay."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Barry and Ethan let Perry in again, this time for a bit longer. Michael's eyes narrowed as he watched his father. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"There's something I need to ask you," Perry replied. "If you hate me so much, why didn't you say anything when Peter asked how I knew what age you were?"

Michael sighed. "I spotted my friends watching. I didn't want them to know O.W.C.A's top agent was related to me; it could have ruined my reputation."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael waited for his father to leave the room for quite a few minutes, but he didn't. "What?"

"Yesterday, when Major Monogram said that we had captured nearly all of you, I spotted you smirk. Why?"

Michael was silent. _Wow, he really is good_. For a moment, Michael felt...pride? It didn't matter, 'cause whatever the feeling was, it vanished quickly.

He had no idea how to answer his father. Finally, Michael decided to settle on telling him the blunt truth. "You didn't even get half of us."

"What?"

"We attacked all of O.W.C.A's headquarters at the same time," Michael smirked. "The same number, same skills, at Canada, Europe, Africa, Asia, and we even managed to attack Antarctica."

Perry's eyes widened. "Wow," he murmured. The eagle tapped on the glass of the window, and Perry walked out the room.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Before Pixie knew what was happening, it was nighttime. "Can you wait a minute?" she asked her mate, who had gotten in the rocketcar. "I'm going to check on Michael."

Pixie walked back into the HQ and over to the prisons. She looked through the window, and even from the distance, she could tell the brown dog, although she had fallen asleep, was shivering. Pixie realized all of them- all the mammals, anyway- were cold. She turned to Barry and Ethan. "How cold is it in there?"

"It's no tropical island, but they won't turn to icicles," Barry said gruffly.

"They're freezing!"

"They're prisoners who are paying for breaking the law," Barry replied.

"They're children who were mislead by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N!"

Ethan sighed. "She's putting up a good argument, Barry."

The bulldog sighed. "Fine. There are blankets on the far right side," he told Pixie curtly.

Pixie thanked him and walked in the room picking up the blankets. She shuddered as a wave of icy air hit her. _Wow, it really is cold._ Quietly- and carefully, so they couldn't escape- opening the doors of each box, Pixie gently placed the blanket on each of them.

She paused at Michael's box.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael heard the door to his box open, but didn't even bother with trying to escape; he was too tired. Something soft touched his fur, warming him up, and Michael realized it was a blanket.

He felt a paw stroke him, and the first thought that entered his mind was, _Why can't Dad leave me alone?_

Then Michael heard a female voice sigh _. Nope, can't be Dad._

He opened his eyes and turned around, but no one was there.

 **(...)**

Although Michael had been annoyed that his father seemed to visit every day, he realized he had taken it for granted. Michael's second full day in "prison," no one visited him.

Guilt washed over Michael as he realized that, although he should hate her, he really wanted to see his mother.

Although guilt- for feeling like he was betraying L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N- was not a pleasant feeling, thinking about what his mother could be like gave Michael something to do. Michael would have talked to his friends, but the design of the boxes made it impossible to see- or even hear- the other prisoners. _Smart design,_ Michael thought. _Keeps us from planning an escape with each other._

Which made the escapes every animal for him- or her- self. _Not like it bothers me, I've gotten used to it._ Michael's whole life, he and ALL the animals that worked with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had trained together, and eaten together. Like a big school. Yet, having friends was incredibly rare, and, even out of all those animals, Michael was only friends with three or four.

Michael shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He tapped on the glass. _Too thick to try to break through_. Michael rapped the glass with his tail. "There's no way I can break through that," he muttered.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Pixie exhaled. After one more- full- day of working on the hole, it was patched up. The only problem with that was that it was already nighttime, and Pixie and Perry weren't able to visit Michael.

That was made up for next morning. The VERY first thing Perry asked her in the morning was, "Do you want to meet Michael yet?"

Pixie sighed. "Okay."

Major Monogram made the decision a bit easier for Pixie, though. He stopped the two platypi on their way to the prison room. "It's about the new prisoners," he said. "I think Michael was the top out of them, so he's most likely to know the most about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. I want you to question him in the interrogation room."

"Why us?" Pixie asked.

"The two of you are platypuses...platypi? Platypeople?"

Pixie sighed in exasperation. _Just look it up_. Pixie looked at her mate and saw he was thinking the same thing.

"Anyway, so's Michael. And, on top of that, you are two of our best agents."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Barry opened the door to the prisons and walked in. He stepped over to Michael's box, opened the door, and placed handcuffs on the platypus in only a matter of seconds. "You've got an interrogation."

"Why can't you just say 'questioning?'" Michael asked as Barry led him away.

"It's the official name," Barry replied gruffly. "Now, get a move on!" He pushed Michael, who had slowed down to ask the question, roughly.

"You must make great company at parties, huh?" Michael muttered under his breath.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Luckily, Michael hadn't seen either of his parents as Barry led him in the interrogation room. Perry, who seemed aware that his mate was still scared to meet Michael, came up with a good plan that Pixie liked. "You can watch through the one-way mirror, and come in if you want."

Pixie agreed, and Barry set Michael up in the room. He closed the door and stood outside. Barry turned to Perry. "I'd like to see him try to get out of there."

"Careful what you wish for," Pixie muttered.

"But just in case," Barry continued, not hearing, "I'll be standing by the door."

Perry nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Barry saluted- Perry mirrored- and walked to the interrogation room's door. Pixie looked through the one-way mirror at her son, who was sitting impatiently in his chair. "You better go in there," she murmured to her mate.

Perry smiled at her. "You okay with just watching?"

"For now." Pixie returned the smile.

Perry kissed her on the cheek and walked around the corner to the door. Barry opened it and let him in.

Pixie watched the conversation between her mate and son commence.

Michael's eyes narrowed as soon as Perry entered the room. "What are the odds? YOU'RE interviewing me."

"It's not an interview," Perry replied. "You're no celebrity."

Michael looked at the mirror. "Who's watching?"

"What?" Perry blinked.

"It's a one-way mirror. Don't think I don't know that. Now, who's watching us?"

Perry sighed. "Your mother."

Michael's eyes widened, and he glared at the window- and directly at Pixie, even if he couldn't see her. _That's to be expected_ , Pixie reminded herself.

"When will she come out of hiding, so I can actually meet her?" Michael asked coldly.

Pixie sighed and looked at the ground.

"When she's ready," Perry replied. "Now, I'm supposed to be asking the questions."

"Then what're you waiting for?" Michael muttered.

 **(...)**

Pixie had to admit; her son was quite a smooth talker. Somehow, Michael kept managing to turn the question Perry asked him to something else. Pixie could see her mate was trying to stay calm.

"About how many of you are there?" Perry inquired his son.

"At least one hundred," Michael replied. "Probably more."

"That's nearly all of O.W.C.A's agents combined," Perry murmured. "Are you all children, or are there some adults?"

"All kids," Michael growled. "We were all raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." He paused, glared at Perry, and continued. "Of course, I wouldn't have been if my parents hadn't abandoned me."

That statement caused Pixie to bubble up with anger. But not towards Michael. Towards L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Pixie stormed around the corner and pushed Barry- who didn't protest, knowing she was allowed in- aside the door. Pixie barged in the room. "We didn't abandon you!"

Michael and Perry both looked over at her. Pixie could read both of their expressions; Perry's eyes had sympathy, and Michael's were a mixture of hate and shock.

"And why should I believe you over the people who raised me, Mother?" Michael asked coldly.

Pixie sighed. _This wasn't how I expected us to meet_. "Because we're the good guys."

"Yet again, 'Why should I believe you over the people who raised me?'"

"If you're gonna be so stubborn, you don't have to!"

Perry placed his paw on his mate's. "Pixie."

Pixie took a deep breath in. "It's your choice."

Michael glared daggers at...the ground? Perry attempted one more question, but Michael didn't reply or move from his position.

"I guess we're done," Pixie murmured to her mate. "He's not gonna say anything else."

"I guess you're right," Perry sighed.

The platypi walked out the door. "What was all that about?" Barry inquired.

"None of your business, agent," Pixie replied curtly.

The bulldog fell silent, and went to go take Michael back to his box.

 **Can anyone say "disastrous meeting?" D: D: D: D: D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'll admit that I was hoping to add more to this chapter, but I guess this chapter's long enough. And it ends at a good stopping spot. D ;D ;D**

 **I DON'T OWN PNF. ANY CHARACTER THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

Once they had dropped Perry's notes of what Michael answered during the interrogation off at Major Monogram's office, Pixie quit her tough act. She sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumped.

Perry glanced at her sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"No." Pixie closed her eyes and leaned against her mate. They were silent for a while.

Then Pixie startled Perry by speaking up again. "He doesn't know us."

Perry looked at her. "What?"

"Michael. All he has to base on his view of us is what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. taught him. Maybe... Maybe if he saw us- the real us, his real parents- he wouldn't hate us anymore."

"It might work," Perry murmured. "But there's just one flaw with it: how do we do that?"

"I know Barry and Ethan are the main guards, but what other agents work best as guards?"

"Why?"

Pixie grinned. "Because we need one of them for my idea."

 **(...)**

"You want to show Michael around O.W.C.A's headquarters?" Major Monogram asked incredulously, checking the translator in his ear to make sure he heard correctly. "Why?"

Once Pixie had explained her plan to Perry, he went to Major Monogram's office and told it to him.

"Michael- and the other children- think we're the bad guys. If we show Michael around, he might realize that we're the good guys," Perry explained.

"It would be great if we could get Michael and the others on our side," the major thought out loud. "But wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"He'd be handcuffed, and Agent Barry and I would be near him at all times," Perry reasoned.

"I suppose," Major Monogram said. "Alright, go ahead and do it. Tomorrow. You've all been through enough today."

Perry smiled. "Thank you, sir."

 **(...)**

Major Monogram said to wait for the next day, and Perry agreed. Michael had been put through far too much. However, Barry needed to know ahead of time, so, after talking with the major, Perry headed to the prisons and alerted the bulldog.

"Of course," Barry responded. "I'll have Bethel take my place."

Pixie was sitting in Perry's office when he came back. "How'd it go?"

"Michael's seeing more of HQ tomorrow," Perry grinned.

Pixie beamed, stood up, and hugged her mate. Perry smiled and caressed her. "Tomorrow. For now," Perry and Pixie separated, and Perry looked her in the eye, "let's go home."

 **(...)**

The next morning came quickly. Perry glanced over at Pixie as he flew the rocketcar to HQ. "Are you going to be with me and Michael?"

His mate shook her head. "I'll watch from a distance. You saw what happened yesterday." She buried her head in her paws. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Pixie-"

"Perry, the very first impression he got of me was me yelling at him!"

"-And we're making up for that today."

Pixie sighed. "He just hates me more now."

"Pixie, don't forget. Michael had a couple days with us before L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. took him. No matter how deep down the memories are, part of him still knows us- you especially," Perry reminded.

"What good is that if he doesn't remember anything?"

Perry parked the car by O.W.C.A's headquarters and turned to look Pixie in the eye. "All we need to do is trigger those memories."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael watched in confusion as Barry unlocked and opened the door to the prisons. The bulldog walked over to Michael's box, opened the door, and- at the speed of light- put handcuffs on.

"What's this for?" Michael asked as he got out of the box.

"They're to keep you from escaping," Barry replied, shooting a confused look at the platypus.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, I knew THAT. I meant why am I even leaving the box?"

"You're going to be led around." The bulldog gave a stern look to Michael. "And don't get any funny ideas, because Agent P and I will be with you at all times."

At the mention of his father, Michael fell silent.

 **(Perry's POV)**

After they got inside, Pixie split off to her cubicle. "Could I borrow the laptop? I want to watch from the security cameras."

Perry handed her the laptop and waited for Barry to come with Michael- away from the cubicles, in case Michael managed to escape.

They soon rounded the corner. Michael's eyes met Perry's for a second, then he glared at the ground.

Perry sighed. "I'm sure Agent Barry went over all the rules with you on the way here."

"He wouldn't shut up," Michael muttered, not moving from his position.

Barry hit Michael roughly on the back, causing him to look up from the ground toward the bulldog. "You need to learn some respect."

Michael didn't reply; he just growled softly in his throat.

Perry walked over to Barry when the bulldog motioned him over. "What?"

"Where exactly are we taking him?"

Perry glanced over at his son. "Not to the cubicles; if Michael escaped and got his paws on our information, it would be dangerous. I don't want to risk him getting too close to the AITs, either."

"And we definitely don't want him to find ways of escape out of HQ," Barry muttered. "So, basically, we need to show him the good side of O.W.C.A. without him seeing those three things?"

Perry hesitated. "I guess it's okay if he sees the AITs, I just don't want him to get too close to them."

"And seeing a real prisoner would be good for their training," Barry agreed.

"I'm right here," Michael grumbled.

Barry turned and glared at Michael. "And you're also a stuck-up brat."

Michael smirked. "I get the strangest notion you don't like me."

"Kid's acting like our authority over him doesn't exist," Barry muttered to Perry. "Who does he think we are? Family? That he really, really dislikes?"

Perry laughed tensely. "What are the odds of that?"

"I'm not saying that's what we are to him; I'm saying he's treating us like it."

"I suppose he is," Perry murmured. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Let's get started."

 **(...)**

The trip soon passed by the training gym in the AITs' section of the building.

"A lot of memories have been formed here," Perry murmured quietly to his son. "This is actually where your mother and I spent the most time together before we became mates."

A certain memory flashed through Perry's head.

 _Perry walked through the halls of O.W.C.A's headquarters. Two platypi were following him. Amy and her little sister Pixie._

 _Both girls were talking; Pixie more to herself while Amy was speaking directly to Perry._

 _"It's amazing you beat her; I still can't believe it. You're the first person who's been able to beat her, out of, like, five." Pixie was basically repeating that general thought over and over again. "Or is it six? No, maybe seven. Nah, five. No, wait, maybe-"_

 _Perry was listening more to Amy because he knew she was talking to him. "So, I know my siblings and I have already told you the main idea of why we're here: I'm visiting each of O.W.C.A's headquarters to spar with the top agent there. But, what we didn't tell you was that it was to help me get even better. If I'm beaten, I'm supposed to find out what the person who beat me did, and they help me with it. You performed quite a few moves I've never seen before; I was wondering if you could help me with those."_

 _Perry nodded. "Course I can help with that. And that's actually really good, you know, with Pixie wanting to become an agent. I can work with both of you."_

 _"I still don't get why she chose to become an AIT_ here _, and not in our division," Amy murmured, looking at her still-muttering sibling._

 _Perry shrugged. "That I_ can't _help you with."_

 _He paused, and the sisters followed his lead. They were in from of the gym. Perry handed a piece of paper and a pencil to Amy. "Here. Go ahead and write down the moves I used that you didn't recognize, so I can pick the simplest one out and teach it to you both."_

 _Amy took the paper and pencil and began scribbling notes down. Perry turned around and saw Pixie was staring at him. "What?"_

 _Pixie shook her head. "Nothing." She turned her gaze away from Perry. He smiled._

 _The entire gymnasium- which was completely empty except for the three platypi- filled with awkward silence; the only noise was the sound of Amy jotting down notes on the paper._

 _"I'm done," Amy suddenly said, handing the paper to Perry._

 _Perry smiled and looked at it, quickly spotting an easy move on the list. "Alright, I found one."_

 _Amy and Pixie lined up horizontally. Perry stood next to them. "It's a defense move; fairly simple."_

 _He demonstrated by performing a cartwheel, finishing with a backflip._

 _Amy stared. "That really is simple; how did I never learn it?"_

 _"I made it up myself," Perry responded. "When lasers are shot at you nearly every day, you learn to improvise a bit."_

 _"That makes sense."_

 _"Alright," Perry said. "Now you try it, Amy."_

 _Amy flipped to a cartwheel, and at the last minute performed a backflip. She stumbled once, but finished perfectly._

 _"Good job," Perry praised. "Now it's your turn, Pixie."_

 _Pixie looked nervous. "I've never done a cartwheel before," she admitted. "Or a backflip."_

 _"It's alright," Perry reassured. "Your sister and I can help."_

 _Pixie nodded and took a deep breath in. She leaned forward into the cartwheel, but, when trying to switch to the backflip, she tripped over her paws. "Woah!"_

 _Perry ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "It's okay, I got you."_

 _Pixie just stared at him for a moment. Perry figured it was probably just the shock, but then he realized just how close together they were. Pixie must've realized also, because she quickly stepped back. "Thanks."_

 _Perry shook his head, attempting to clear it. "No problem."_

 _He was so caught up with what had just happened, he didn't notice Amy staring at them, a mischievous glint in her eyes._

 **If you assume Amy begins shipping those two after this flashback, then you assume correctly ;P ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Warning:** _ **This chapter is a bit short**_ **. It's a filler of sorts, but I do want to let you know: KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR A BONDING MOMENT. I'm not saying between whom, I'm just saying there is one.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael's father was silent for just a moment. In that small moment, he spotted a young cat training in the gym. Well, attempting to. She was struggling with the move she was working on.

Perry spotted her too. "You need some help, Christine?"

"Christine" looked over at Perry and sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Perry smiled and walked over. Once he was next to the she-cat, he took a stance. "This is how you want to start."

"Like this?" Christine hesitantly copied him.

"Exactly. Now go on and try."

Christine did...and failed again. She growled in frustration.

"Getting upset doesn't help, just try again," Perry pushed.

Michael watched from a distance as Perry helped Christine with a move she was REALLY having problems with. _Any moment now_ , Michael thought. _Any moment he's gonna slap her or something._

Perry never did. Christine eventually got the move. "Good job!" Perry praised. "Now, I'd keep working on it so you can get it down; I have to go."

He looked back over at Michael, and Christine followed his gaze. She gasped. "A real prisoner?"

"Don't worry," Perry reassured. "He can't hurt you." Michael heard his father pause, then add, "He's your age."

Perry said bye to Christine, then walked back to his son and Barry. Michael felt confused, and he voiced it. "I don't get it. Why didn't you hit her?"

Both Barry and Perry stared at him in confusion. "Why on earth would I have hurt her?" Perry asked.

Michael sighed. "It-it's just that when I was being trained by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N..." He paused. "If one of us got a move wrong, one of the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. would whip us or something. They said it helps you get it faster. You instinctively get it right because you don't want to get hurt."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry's eyes widened when his son explained what training with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Michael hesitated another moment before saying, "I have proof."

He lifted up part of his fur to reveal a long, red gash. "I think it's a scar."

 _Oh my gosh,_ Perry thought. "I can't believe they did that to you," he voiced out loud.

"Whose idea was it to do that?" Barry asked slowly.

"Professor Rodenstein's."

"Figures," Perry growled.

There was a beeping sound, and Barry checked his watch. "That was Bethel," he replied. "She was called for a mission, and couldn't find someone else to fill in as guard for her."

"You go ahead," Perry replied. "I got this."

"Alright. See you back at the cells." Barry walked off.

 **(Michael's POV)**

 _Great_ , Michael thought sarcastically. _Just me and Dad_.

Perry stared at Michael. "What?" Michael demanded.

Michael's father sighed. "If you hate being apart from your mother and I, then why do you act like reuniting with us will be the worst thing in the history of the world?"

"You don't know what it's like having no parents at a young age- less than a month- or what it's like being raised by a group of strangers, giving you food and shelter, but also teaching you what's 'right' and what's 'wrong' and just expecting you to believe it."

 **(Perry's POV)**

The window of opportunity made Perry so happy it was hard trying to hide his smile. "And you stay with them because you feel like you owe them a debt."

Michael glanced at his father, looking confused. "Yeah... How did y-you know...?"

Perry let out his smile. "You basically just described my life."

"What?" Michael's voice and facial expression softened.

Perry sat down and gestured for his son to do the same. Michael followed. "When I was only a week old, my parents- your grandparents- were killed."

Perry saw his son's eyes widen, and continued. "After about a week, O.W.C.A. found me and took me in. They gave me food and a place to stay, and I felt like I owed it to them by joining O.W.C.A."

"Oh..." Michael sighed and fell silent.

 **(Michael's POV)**

 _I had no idea_ , he thought. But Michael just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Perry hesitantly reached for his son, and- to Michael's own surprise, even- Michael didn't protest.

Michael's father pulled his son closer and hugged him. "I know exactly how you feel," Perry murmured, "because I went through the same thing. I never wanted you to deal with it too."

Suddenly, Michael realized exactly what was happening, and he backed off. "Yeah, well, it did."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry dropped Michael off back at the boxes, and walked to the cubicles. Pixie was sitting in his office when he opened the door.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Perry asked his mate.

Pixie shook her head. "I stopped watching after I found out what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. did to Michael."

She handed the laptop back to Perry. "Just be glad it's not broken."

Perry took it, then spotted something. "It's dented." He shot an amused glance at Pixie.

"Yeah, that was from where I slammed it closed," Pixie sighed. "I noticed it and checked. The laptop still works."

Perry laughed and hugged Pixie. "So you didn't see anything after you found out what happened to Michael?"

Pixie shook her head. "How could they do that to him?" Perry heard his mate's voice crack.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Pixie had just been angry when she first saw Michael's scar. That was how she dented the laptop; she was in blind fury when she knocked the laptop closed.

Now all her anger was gone and replaced with pain. She began crying, and Perry pulled her close and hugged her. "How could they?"

The platypi were silent for a few minutes; the only sound was Pixie crying in her mate's arms.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Once Pixie had quieted, Perry spoke again. "But I have some good news."

Pixie back up, her eyes red from crying. "What?"

"A few minutes after you stopped watching, Barry had to leave."

"You and Michael were by yourselves," Pixie sighed.

Perry smiled. "And he opened up to me."

Pixie immediately brightened up. "Really?"

Perry nodded, and Pixie laughed, all earlier sadness seemingly gone. "No way!"

"It didn't last long, but he did."

"It's a start." Pixie grinned. "A great one."

 **Like I warned. Short chapter :P :P But, come on, Father-Son bonding moment! If that didn't make up for the chapter's length, then I can't help ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a warning for this chapter: This Phineas and Ferb quote came to mind when I was writing this. "'This unexpected plot twist brought to you by Random Swimwear.'" (Klimpaloon Ultimatum)**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael sat in his "cage" thinking about what had just happened. _Dad dealt with the same thing I did_ , he thought.

That wasn't the only thought running through Michael's mind. "Maybe they really do care about me," he voiced aloud.

Which left the problem of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. If Michael's parents really cared about him, then they wouldn't have abandoned him like L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. claimed. That would mean that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was the evil side, and that everything O.W.C.A. said was true.

"Lights out!" Barry said gruffly, turning all the lights off.

As Michael fell asleep, he was haunted by those thoughts.

While he was sleeping, a dream- or was it a flashback? - was brought to his mind.

 _Cold. Everything was cold. The room was cold, and the air was cold. Wait- not everything was cold. Michael was lying in something warm and furry._

 _His eyes were closed, as if he were asleep, so he couldn't see anything. However, Michael did hear a door slam, and a voice. "You got one hour." The high-pitched voice didn't match the mysterious, dark sentence._

 _The thing Michael was lying on shifted. "Do you have any idea what to do?" a female voice asked._

 _There was silence for a moment, then a male voice replied. "I'm sorry, Pixie."_

 _Pixie burst into tears, and Michael felt himself shake. After a moment, he- probably meant Pixie, too- leaned to the left. Michael felt himself squirm back into a comfortable position._

 _No one spoke for a long time- Michael didn't know the exact length. However, Michael eventually heard the- familiar- male voice speak again. "Can I hold him?"_

 _"Of course," Pixie replied. "He's your son."_

No wonder the voice sounded familiar _, Michael thought._ It's Dad.

 _Michael could feel Pixie's weight shift, and Perry took Michael in his arms. Pixie sighed. "You really haven't found any way out of here?"_

 _"Nothing. The rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. cleaned up after Doof's clumsiness."_

 _"Then we've got-" Pixie paused- "thirty more minutes with our son." Michael heard his mother's voice crack._

 _Michael felt his father shift, and realized that he was comforting Pixie._

 _The black screen in front of Michael lifted up, and Michael figured out that his eyes were fluttering. And also that he had no control over what his body did._

 _"Is he waking up?" Pixie asked anxiously._

 _Michael's eyes closed again, and he turned over in his father's arms._

 _Pixie sighed. "Why has he been sleeping so much lately?"_

 _"Pixie, what did they feed you your first couple days here?"_

 _"The same food that Phineas and Ferb serve. Why?"_

 _"Pixie, did it taste off?"_

 _"Yeah, a bit more sour and bitter than normal."_

 _"Pixie, they fed you-"_

"Breakfast!" a voice called. Bright lights turned on, stinging Michael's eyes.

 _Of course_ , he thought sourly.

 **(...)**

As Michael ate, he thought about the dream- but maybe a flashback, he still wasn't sure- and the thoughts he had from the night before. Then other voices-memories- popped up, and Michael could nearly hear them speaking.

 _"Your loyalty is and always will be to us."_ There was Professor Rodenstein.

 _"The only way we can be friends is if I know you'll stay loyal to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."_ Michael sighed. That was Courtney the rabbit.

 _"Michael, you're top in the trap-escape class. That means you'll always escape a trap, and you're always expected to."_ Daisy.

And, suddenly, Michael wasn't sure which side was which anymore.

Michael sighed. _How about this_ , he thought to himself. _If you don't find a way to escape by nighttime, you won't escape. Simple as that._

Satisfied with that decision, Michael sat back on his heels. Something suddenly stung him, and Michael immediately got up again. He looked at his legs, and spotted his ankle barbs.

Almost against his will, Michael came up with an escape idea. _Well, you did decide to escape if you found a way_ , he thought- wait, miserably?

Anyway, the next time Barry brought Michael water, the platypus made his move.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry sat up as soon as Phineas' alarm rang. Pixie followed his lead. Perry smiled. "You ready to see Michael?"

Pixie grinned and nodded. "The more we see him, the more we can try to reach out to him."

After Perry had told Pixie about the window of opportunity he had with Michael the day before, Pixie had brightened up, even closer to being herself again.

However, when the platypi got to the HQ, something seemed off. Perry and Pixie ran for the prison, not an agent in sight.

When they got there, they saw something unexpected. Ethan and Barry were lying unconscious on the floor, both paler than normal- which, since Ethan's mostly white and Barry's cream-colored, that isn't easy.

"What happened to them?" Pixie asked nervously.

Perry looked over at the prison boxes. The door was open, and Michael's box was empty. Perry looked back to Barry. The bulldog was a sickly white. Perry's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no," he murmured.

"Perry?"

Perry sighed, still staring at the guard agents. "Pixie, yours fell off when you were only about a year old. Mine were cut off after I joined O.W.C.A. But if Michael was encouraged to do anything fatally dangerous by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, they wouldn't have cut off his spurs."

Pixie gasped, beginning to follow her mate's train of thought. Perry grabbed her paws and looked her in the eye. "Pixie, go get Katrina."

"But Michael-"

"I'll go after him. Get Katrina."

Pixie looked down at Ethan and Barry. "Will they be okay?"

"I think they're large enough the poison won't kill them. Now, get Katrina."

Pixie nodded solemnly and ran to the American division's nurse's office.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael sighed as he stood in front of the doors. The last thing Ethan managed to do before falling unconscious was put O.W.C.A. into lockdown. And Michael didn't know the code needed to open the doors. He had begun trying every possible combination. Nothing was working.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Pixie opened the door to Katrina's office. Katrina turned and smiled at her. "What you need, darling?"

Pixie began explaining everything at the speed of light, and Katrina's eyes widened. "Oh my," she murmured, beginning to search through the cabinets. "I've got the antidote in here somewhere. I made it a priority after I found out your mate joined O.W.C.A."

When Katrina turned, she saw Pixie's face in protest and replied. "I know Perry wouldn't have purposely hurt anyone, but better safe than sorry."

Katrina pulled out a small bottle. "Now, you said 'prison?'"

 **(Perry's POV)**

It wasn't that difficult to figure out which way Michael went. Just follow the trail of unconscious agents. Perry ran in the direction of his son.

Pixie joined up with him soon. "Katrina's helping the agents," she explained breathlessly.

Perry sighed. "Good."

They found Michael quickly. He was by the doors, punching different code combinations in.

 **(Michael's POV)**

The message came up on the number screen again. _Incorrect sequence_ , it beeped. Michael groaned in frustration and leaned his head against the wall. He heard footsteps, and turned around.

Michael's parents were on either side of him; they had backed him into the corner so he couldn't run off. Michael looked at Pixie. Her eyes were full of pain, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Michael turned to his father, but didn't meet his eyes. Michael knew what he'd see. Disappointment.

Michael didn't even bother putting up a fight as the fox agent- didn't Perry call her 'Kiki?'- placed handcuffs on him.

 **You know, I bet that Michael wouldn't have done that if Ethan hadn't woken him up during the flashback. It's your fault you were poisoned, Ethan!**

 **My comment might make sense next chapter :P :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, where we last left off, Michael had attempted escape, and failed. Now you can see what happens next.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Michael had been placed in a temporary box separate from the others, an inordinate amount of guards placed on him.

Well, a lot of guards for what O.W.C.A. presently had. No agents had died from the poison, but about fifty-percent of O.W.C.A's agents were unable to do their job.

Pixie was angry. Not with Michael, he was just doing what he had been taught. She was angry with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Pixie sat in her cubicle, jotting notes down furiously. She pushed too hard on the paper, and the led broke off the pencil. Pixie sighed in frustration and leaned back against her chair.

The tiny speaker on her desk buzzed. "Agent Pixie, if you could please come to my office."

Pixie sighed, stood up, and walked over to Major Monogram's office.

When she opened the door, Perry turned and smiled at her. Pixie grinned and sat in the chair next to him.

Major Monogram cleared his throat. "I wanted to check that you two hadn't gotten hurt."

Pixie and Perry nodded. "We're okay."

"Fifty-percent of my agents are unable to fight," the major sighed. "Agent Pinky- one of my top agents- being one of them." He paused, then continued. "Michael is obviously too dangerous to be kept here."

Pixie inhaled sharply. That's what she had been afraid of.

"I hate to do it," Major Monogram said, "because I was really hoping Michael would be able to change to our side."

 _Me too_ , Pixie thought miserably.

"I afraid Michael will have to be taken to the O.W.C.A-Traz."

Pixie sighed, expecting it, and Perry smiled sympathetically at her.

"But enough about him," the major stated suddenly. "I want to hear about you two."

Perry and Pixie both immediately looked up at Major Monogram. "Excuse me, sir?" Perry asked.

"Oh, it's hard not to notice," the major smiled. "You two are an item."

Pixie blushed, and Major Monogram continued. "So, what, are you dating, or...?"

"Actually, sir, we're mates," Perry replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"All due respect, sir, we didn't know how you'd react," Pixie answered.

"I suppose that makes sense," Major Monogram murmured, standing up and turning to look out the window.

 **(Major Monogram's POV)**

"So, how long have you been mates?" Major Monogram asked his agents.

There was a moment of silence before Agent P replied. "Four years."

The major grinned. "So, you've been mates pretty much since you and your sisters arrived."

"We became mates a few months later," Major Monogram heard Agent Pixie reply.

"Well, that explains why you chose to join this division instead of the Australian." Major Monogram glanced back at his agents to see Agent P smiling at Agent Pixie, who was smiling at the ground and blushing.

The major turned back to the window, clearing his throat. "So, you've been mates for four years and you aren't parents?"

He heard them both hesitate. "No, sir," Agent P answered after a few minutes. "We have a child."

"A child who was just sentenced to the O.W.C.A-Traz," Agent Pixie finished.

Major Monogram's eyes widened in realization, and he turned back to the agents. "Oh. Michael's your son?"

Agent P nodded, Agent Pixie didn't reply in any way.

"I guess that makes sense," the major thought out loud. "Four years ago, about a month after your sisters left, Katrina told me you weren't able to fight." He turned to Agent Pixie. "You vanished the next day, captured by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

Agent Pixie inhaled deeply and nodded. "Michael was stolen from us. That was when L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. vanished."

"And they raised your son on their side. I'm so sorry." Major Monogram apologized. "I can't imagine how I would've reacted if that happened to Monty."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes, and then the major spoke again. "But even though Michael's your son, it doesn't change the fact he's too dangerous and needs to be sent to the O.W.C.A-Traz."

"We know, sir," Agent P replied sadly.

"I guess you can go ahead and leave. Michael will be taken to the O.W.C.A-Traz tomorrow morning. You are his parents, why don't you help take him there?"

"Thank you, sir," Agent Pixie said, standing up and saluting before walking out of the room.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry saluted to Major Monogram real quickly before following his mate. "You alright?" Perry asked once they were in his office.

Pixie sighed and leaned against Perry. "We tried helping Michael, we really did. I thought there was a chance for him."

Perry gently rubbed his mate's back. "There still is."

"It will be so much harder now," Pixie murmured.

"But we can still try."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

The next morning was slow. Perry and Pixie got out of bed and drove to HQ. Kiki the fox came out with Michael, and Perry directed the car toward the O.W.C.A-Traz.

"Major Monogram called up the Warden and told him that he'd be getting another 'guest' soon," Kiki said, glaring at Michael. "The Warden said that to save space, Michael here would get a roommate."

"Who?" Perry asked, glancing back at the fox.

"Dennis the rogue agent."

"THE 'Dennis?!'" Pixie nearly shouted, turning back to Kiki and Michael.

"Yes. Why is that such a big deal?" Kiki asked, continuing to glare at Michael.

It took Pixie a moment to realize why Kiki was so mad at Michael. _Right, he poisoned Peter, her best friend._ "Dennis is dangerous. I just don't trust him with my s- Michael."

"Oh, and Michael's not dangerous?"

Pixie just sighed and turned back around. Perry glanced sympathetically at her. Pixie would have laid her head on her mate's shoulder if Kiki wasn't in the rocketcar.

Everyone was silent until Perry pulled into the O.W.C.A-Traz's secret entrance. Two human guards stepped up to the rocketcar.

Maybe all of O.W.C.A's agents-except Lydia- were animals, but everyone else- including everyone who worked at the O.W.C.A-Traz- were humans. _Those translators that Phineas and Ferb created really came in handy_ , Pixie thought.

Perry, Pixie, and Kiki held up their identification badges, and the guards relaxed just a bit. One pulled up a phone and began muttering something Pixie couldn't make out.

"Alright," the other guard said, "we need at least the prisoner and you-" he pointed at Pixie's mate- "to get out. If anyone else wants to come along, you come out too."

Perry and Pixie got out of the rocketcar, and Kiki shoved Michael out. She was about to get out herself, when the other guard put his phone back and murmured something in the first guard's ear.

"Okay, change of plans," the first guard replied. "Agent F, you need to stay here."

"What?! And you're letting her-" Kiki pointed at Pixie- "in?!"

"You're not high-enough in rank."

"I'm one of O.W.C.A's top ten!"

"But not one of the top five," the second guard said. "Not enough authority."

Kiki huffed and flopped back onto the seats.

"Sorry," guard number one apologized. "It's safety. This IS where some of the most dangerous criminals are held."

"You think I don't know that?"

Pixie- and the guards- sighed, and the guards began leading the platypus family out of the secret hangar.

The first guard kept shooting glances at Michael. "What?" Michael finally asked.

"I heard what you did to earn a cell here. I wasn't expecting you to be so...young." He paused, then asked, "How old ARE you?"

"Four years," Michael replied promptly.

"Wow..."

A tall man with black hair, a goatee, and a mustache walked up to the group. "Agent P, Agent Pixie. It is such an honor for you to be here."

 _He must be the Warden_. Perry's and Pixie's eyes widened in surprise with the way the Warden was treating them, and they glanced at each other.

"Come this way," the Warden said, motioning forward. "All three of you."

The Warden talked as they all walked, the guards surrounding. "As you can see, we keep even O.W.C.A's most dangerous enemies under lock-and-key- and control- here."

Pixie looked around. There were hundreds of doors, but something was missing. "Where are all the cells?"

"These criminals are too dangerous to risk them having open access. The cells are behind each door. We already have Dennis moved from his old cell into the double one."

They stopped in front of one door. The Warden pulled out keys, and stuck them in a hole next to the door first. Pixie shot him a quizzical look. "Turns the lasers off," the Warden explained.

He opened the door and stepped through. "You've got company."

The Warden stepped back out. "He's all yours. The guards will enter with you."

The three platypi and the two guards entered the room. The door closed behind them.

In the cell was a white rabbit with blue eyes. He looked up and smirked. "Well, well. Long time, no see, eh, Perry?"

 **Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse…. I:} I:} I:} I:}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this chapter is sorta short. This one and the next one. This chapter helps you get to know Dennis a bit more, and there's a big discovery next chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

"Dennis," Perry replied curtly. "Can't say I'm happy to see you again."

"But you remember me, and it's been, what, six years?" Dennis grinned. "That means I'm special."

Perry exhaled, an amused tone obvious. "Of course I remember you. You're one of the only villains I can think of who is actually evil."

Dennis sighed in disappointment, then spotted the handcuffs on Michael. "You must be my new roomy."

"This isn't camp," Pixie growled.

Dennis stood up and walked to the wall of the box. "That one sentence and I can already tell you've got some fire in your veins." He paused. "Which feels kind of strange to experience again after meeting Perry."

The rabbit narrowed his eyes at Michael, studying him, by the looks of it. He looked back at Perry, then gasped. "You're related, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Michael asked.

"Relatives share little traits, normally physical. You two look almost exactly alike." Dennis grabbed his chin with his paw. "Let me guess... Father-Son, right?"

The silence he got answered the question. He whirled back to Pixie, pointing at her. "Which must make you the mother."

Pixie's eyes widened. "You really are good."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Perry's told me about you."

"Aw, really?" Dennis turned back to Perry, smiling. "My fame proceeds me."

"None of the things I told her were really positive," Perry replied.

Dennis' smile vanished. "I'm surprised you're not considered the monster, crushing my hopes like that."

"Dramatic?" Pixie murmured to her mate.

"Dramatic," Perry sighed.

One of the guards stepped up and unlocked the cell, pulling Michael's handcuffs off then shoving him in behind Dennis.

Pixie felt a sudden surge of protection wave over her, and she kept the guard from closing the cell up again.

Pixie stormed over to Dennis and picked him up by the ears. "You listen here, rabbit," she growled. "You lay one paw on him, and you're a dead bunny."

Dennis nodded the best he could- since Pixie was holding him by his ears it was hard for him to move his head- and replied. "Okay, okay, ow! Ears, ears!"

Still glaring at him, Pixie gave Dennis' ears one final squeeze and dropped him on the ground in his cell.

As Dennis rubbed his ears tenderly, the second guard closed up the cell and locked it again. He backed up and stood in front of the door; the first guard was on the other side.

Dennis stood up again. "I was right. You're a living fireball."

"When it comes to my family, yes, yes, I am," Pixie replied curtly.

Perry smiled and grabbed Pixie's paw. "Pixie," he murmured, "we better get going."

Pixie's beak touched her mate's. "Alright," she murmured quietly.

Dennis gagged and looked away. Pixie looked back to glare at him. "I meant every word. You touch my-"

"Our," Perry corrected.

"-Our son, you're gonna pay."

Dennis sighed and waved them off. "Okay, bye! Come visit again!"

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael stared at Dennis as his parents left and the lasers turned on. "You're completely insane."

"Not really," Dennis grinned. He sat back down on his bed and picked up...a newspaper? "So, how'd you end up in the joint?"

"I poisoned about half of O.W.C.A's agents," Michael replied, flopping onto his cot.

"Wow," Dennis whistled. "That scores you some points in my book." He stood up and walked over to Michael, holding his paw out. "Come on, high-five."

"Better not," Michael muttered. "Didn't you hear Mom's threat?"

"Well, she didn't say anything against YOU touching ME."

Michael grinned at the loophole. "Alright." He reached up and high-fived the rabbit.

Michael and Dennis sat down again. "How come you don't seem to hate me?" Michael asked curiously. "I mean, with who my father is and all..."

"You're on my side; why would I try to hurt you?"

Michael sighed in relief. "You don't seem so bad."

Dennis smirked. "Trust me, you don't want to go against me. Why are you on my side when both of your parents are O.W.C.A. agents?"

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. raised me."

"Your parents abandon you?"

"That's what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. claims, but not Mom and Dad," Michael sighed.

"Of course they're not saying that."

"Why?" Michael asked. "Do you think they really did?"

"I personally think so, but you need to pick for yourself."

 _Why does Dennis look so familiar?_ "Do you have any family?"

"Woah, kid, getting deep a little early!" Dennis blinked.

"You found out who my parents were less than five minutes after you first saw me. I think it's fair for you to tell me a bit about yourself."

"You're a lot like your mother," Dennis muttered. Then he sighed. "Well, I am a father. I don't even know what gender my child is, but I do know that he or she is about your age."

"But you've been in prison for six years; how could you have a child who's about four years old?"

Dennis sighed. "You aren't my first cell-mate. About four years ago, another rabbit was thrown in with me. Her name was Melissa."

"You fell in love," Michael realized. "Where is she now?"

"The less dangerous criminals get a monthly parole hearing. Melissa was released," Dennis explained. "But she still visited. The last time Melie-" Michael couldn't help but chuckle a little at that- "visited, she told me she was pregnant."

Dennis paused, then continued. "You may know my child. A couple weeks before Melissa last came, I had found out about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's plan. She had admitted she didn't feel like she'd make a good mother, and I told her about their plan. Melissa said that she'd drop our child off with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. once he or she was born."

Michael was struck with realization. "I think I do know who you're talking about. Her name is Courtney."

"How do you know she's my daughter?"

"Well, for starters, she's the only rabbit out of all of us." Michael paused. "And she looks a lot like you."

Dennis smiled. "Do you know her well?"

"We're actually friends."

"Small world."

 **Very true, Dennis, very true. Your daughter is friends with Perry's son, who just happens to be your cell-mate. Coming up next: Huge, happy,** **somewhat** **shocking discovery.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've said it already, but I'll say it again: Big, happy, somewhat shocking- for Michael at least- discovery this chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR APPLE. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael sighed when he awoke in the cell. _Not even here twenty-four hours and it's already miserable._

His stomach growled. Michael sighed again, this time from boredom. All there really was to do in the O.W.C.A-Traz jail cell was count lasers. _Five hundred fifty. They really go all out to keep you in._

Michael's stomach yelled at him again. He didn't have dinner the day before.

 _"When are they gonna bring in dinner?" Michael asked Dennis, laying on his cot._

 _"Never," Dennis replied casually._

 _"What?"_

 _Dennis sat up and sighed. "Kid, did you really think this will place would be easy living? They serve one meal per day. Breakfast. You got thrown in here in the afternoon; you'll have to wait to eat again till tomorrow morning."_

Michael sat up and got a cup of water. Dennis turned to look at Michael. "Alright, kid, your middle name is most definitely not 'silence.'"

"Sorry," Michael winced.

Dennis sighed. "Well, I'm awake now."

Michael sat back down on his cot. Dennis stared at the platypus.

"What?" Michael finally asked impatiently.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like your father?"

"No." Michael grinned. "Do I really?"

"You're his spitting image."

Michael quickly extinguished his smiled. "It's not like it's something to be proud of."

They were silent until the lasers vanished, and a guard walked in, carrying a tray. "Breakfast," he said gruffly, sliding the tray in through a small slot on the ground. "I think you can figure out whose is whose."

Dennis immediately reached for the salad and Michael reached for the bowl of worms and bugs.

Dennis picked up a leaf, then saw what Michael was eating. "You eat WORMS?"

"You don't?" Michael asked, his mouth full.

Dennis shuddered and placed the lettuce leaf back in the bowl. "Great, now I've lost my appetite."

Once Michael finished eating, he flopped back on his cot. "What exactly do you do here?"

Dennis slid off his cot and reached into a crevice. He pulled out...an iPhone?

"Where'd you get that?" Michael inquired curiously.

Dennis put his finger to his lips, and motioned to the security cameras. He then motioned to the spot next to him on the floor.

Michael sat next to the rabbit. "Can you answer my question now?" he asked quietly.

Dennis gagged. "Get a cup of water, Worm-Breath."

"Oh, sorry," Michael apologized, standing up and walking to the small water container.

Once he sat back down, Dennis answered his question. "One of the guards dropped it right outside the cell. I hacked into it."

"Why are we sitting here?"

"The one blind spot in this room," Dennis smirked.

"How'd you hack into the phone? Isn't there a passcode?"

Dennis shrugged. "Only ten numbers, only so many possible combinations."

"Oh."

"You'd be surprised how much fun stuff there is on here," Dennis smiled. "Not really any games, but..." Dennis began typing in a bunch of stuff. "If I do this and this then I can get on O.W.C.A's website."

"But it says you need a password," Michael said, pointing at the screen.

"And I was part of O.W.C.A. once," the rabbit reminded him. "Maybe not your parents' division, but this is for all the divisions."

Dennis logged on to the website. "And from here I can hack into the security cameras."

"All of them?"

Dennis grinned. "With the right codes, I can hack into every security camera O.W.C.A. has access to. That's nearly every camera on Earth."

"Cool!"

"What do you want to see?"

Michael thought for a moment. "My parents."

"Alright." Dennis began clicking a bunch of buttons. Suddenly, the screen changed to a backyard with a huge...robot in it.

"This is your parents' house," Dennis explained. "I've been there once or twice."

Michael stared at the screen. "A robot?"

"When I was there, X-Ray glasses were lying in easy access and there was a truckload of carrots in the backyard."

"Point well taken."

Suddenly, the robot on screen turned from its task and began to walk down the street. Five teens, that Michael didn't notice until they moved, began to run after it.

One teenager really caught Michael's attention. "His head's a triangle."

"That's Phineas," Dennis said. "The kid with green hair is his step-brother. I think."

"His head's a triangle."

"His head's a triangle," Dennis sighed. "Now, let's look through the rest of the house; see if your parents are there."

The screen switched indoors, to a living room where four adults were talking; the woman with red, _more like orange_ , Michael thought, hair was holding an infant.

Dennis blinked. "She's changed."

"You know her?"

The rabbit shuddered. "It was unpleasant, but without her seeing me I wouldn't have gotten in the house."

Dennis switched cameras. Now the screen was focusing on the kitchen. "Nope."

The screen changed to a pink room. Another young woman was lying on the bed, waving her hand around. Michael quickly saw...magic flying from it. "Magic?"

Dennis shrugged. "Never seen her before in my life."

He changed cameras again. That room was larger, with a queen-sized bed and red walls. But empty. "Nope." The screen switched to a huge blue room. It was empty.

"They're not here," Dennis sighed. "Let's check the HQ."

They began checking all of the different security cameras there. Eventually Dennis smacked himself. "Can't believe I haven't checked in one place yet."

He changed cameras. Perry was sitting in a chair at a desk, filling papers out. "There's Perry. But where's your mom?"

There was silence as Perry sat in the office, the only sound was the pencil on paper. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Pixie inhaled nervously before knocking on her mate's office door. "You can come in," Perry said.

Pixie exhaled and opened the door. She stepped through, closing it behind her. Perry smiled at her. "Hey." He must have noticed Pixie's expression- not even she knew what it was, but she knew it wasn't normal- because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Pixie said truthfully.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael blinked. _Then what is she nervous about?_

His father must have been thinking the same thing. "Then what's going on?"

Pixie sighed, and Perry stood up, walking over to his mate. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Pixie exhaled nervously. "I just came from Katrina's office."

"Who's Katrina?" Michael asked Dennis curiously.

"I think she's the nurse."

 _Why would Mom have been there?_ Perry unknowingly voiced his son's thoughts again. "Why?"

"I just felt a bit sick to my stomach; I wanted to see why."

"Alright, why'd you feel that way?"

Pixie grabbed her mate's paws, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching from the camera. "Perry, I'm pregnant."

Michael immediately stood up, shocked. He fell onto his cot in a daze.

"And that's why I love those cameras so much; you get such a show out of it," Dennis concluded, turning the phone off and placing it back in its hiding spot.

He spotted Michael in his dazed state. "You alright, kid?"

"I'm gonna be a brother."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

A grin grew on Perry's face. "That's great!" He hugged his mate. "Why were you scared to tell me?"

Pixie sighed. "We weren't good parents to Michael. I'm scared that we're not going to be with his sibling, either."

"Pixie, what happened with Michael wasn't our fault. It was L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's. I know you would've made a great mother if you'd have had the chance. And now you do."

Pixie sighed and pulled her mate into a kiss.

 **I'll admit, this wasn't the best place to leave the chapter. But, like I said, this chapter was all based around the discovery. The happy discovery!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, this chapter is sort of short, but it goes into more of Pixie's thoughts… :D :D :D :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

That night, Pixie laid in bed, both paws on her stomach. She glanced over at Perry, who was sound asleep next to her.

Pixie sighed. She wished she could share her mate's enthusiasm for their second child, but she just...couldn't. No matter how much Perry reassured she'd be a better mother this time, and that she wasn't a bad mother the first time, she still didn't, couldn't, accept it.

That was pretty much her only problem, but there was one much smaller anxiety bugging her.

About thirty minutes before L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. took Michael, Perry realized why Michael was sleeping so much his parents could barely talk to him. Pixie couldn't recall the name, but L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had put some kind of sleeping drug in Pixie's food. What was so certain about it was it didn't affect Pixie, though. The drug had gone into Pixie's milk, which Michael had drank.

Perry said it was all out of her system now, but of course Pixie was still just a tad nervous about it.

Then there was just a slight annoyance Pixie was dealing with. Earlier, she and Perry had agreed that she shouldn't be left alone for any long period of time while she was pregnant. It was sort of annoying, but Pixie knew it would be safer. Less of a risk they could lose Michael's sibling, too.

After all, they probably could have prevented losing Michael if Perry and Pixie had just stayed in the same room.

 _Pixie was training in the gym. Perry was leaning against the wall, making sure that his mate wouldn't try anything too dangerous._

 _Pixie was already a little over halfway through her gestation period, but she was stubborn, insisting she'd be fine. "I can handle myself," was Pixie's argument._

 _Perry's retaliation was pretty good, too. "But it's not just you that you're handling right now."_

 _Eventually, Pixie came up with a compromise. "You let me train, and you can watch, stopping me if I try something that makes you feel uncomfortable." Perry had agreed, and that's how Pixie was standing there in the gym now._

 _Pixie threw a punch at the air, then a kick. She glanced over at her mate, who was still leaning against the wall. He had concern in his eyes, but he didn't say anything._

 _Pixie exhaled and tried a kick and leap. She lost her footing and fell. Perry ran over to her. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah," Pixie nodded breathlessly. She winced suddenly, feeling a little cramp._

 _"You should get checked with Katrina."_

 _Pixie sighed, not feeling up to arguing._

 _ **(...)**_

 _"You're both fine," Katrina announced, standing straight again. She looked Pixie in the eye. "But you need to stop training now. Perry saying you shouldn't train wasn't him being over-protective, it was common sense."_

 _Katrina checked her watch. "It's really late; you're fine, but you should stay here tonight."_

 _"Alright," Pixie sighed._

 _"The couch in the front room is a fold-out bed. You can sleep there." Katrina glanced at Perry. "I'm afraid there's only room for one."_

 _Perry shrugged. "I can go home," he turned to Pixie, "if you're alright with that."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Katrina smiled. "Alright then, I'll go set up the bed."_

 _ **(...)**_

 _About ten minutes later, Pixie was lying in the bed. Perry smiled and kissed her forehead. "You sure you're okay with me going home tonight?"_

 _Pixie nodded. "Of course."_

 _"Okay, good night."_

 _"Good night." Perry turned the light off and walked out of Katrina's office._

 _Pixie closed her eyes and fell asleep._

 _Suddenly, it felt like, there was a loud crash. Pixie woke up with a start and glanced at the clock. 2:47 am. The next thing she spotted was a hole in the roof. A rope fell down through the hole, and two men in black climbed down._

 _Pixie stood up and got in a fighting stance. Maybe she shouldn't exert herself so much, but what's the point of self-defense if you don't use it?_

 _One of the men lunged at her and she avoided it, aiming a punch at him. Pixie was so focused on keeping that man from touching her, she didn't even notice the other one sneaking around behind._

 _He grabbed her and wrapped a gag around her beak, then hit Pixie on the head, knocking her unconscious._

When Pixie woke up again, she was in the cell. It took self-control for Pixie not to flashback to Doof taking Michael again.

In spite of herself, Pixie chuckled a bit. She had experienced such Déjà Vu earlier that morning. Pixie feeling sick to her stomach, so she went to Katrina's office to be checked out, only to find out she was with child.

"Can't sleep?" Pixie turned at the sound of her mate's voice. He was smiling sympathetically at her.

"No," Pixie sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Perry chuckled. "I know." He paused. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Pixie and Perry fell silent for about six minutes.

Finally, Perry spoke up again. "You're not going to fall back asleep?"

Pixie laughed quietly. "'Back asleep?' I didn't fall asleep in the first place."

Perry sat up. "Then let's go do something."

Pixie smiled and followed her mate downstairs. Perry turned the living room light on and began boiling some water in the kitchen. "How does some tea sound?"

"That sounds great, thanks!" Pixie sat down on the couch in front of the television.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry handed his mate a small cup of tea and sat down next to her. She leaned against him, and he grabbed the remote. "You want to see what's on TV?"

"Sure," Pixie murmured quietly.

As Perry flipped through the channels, his arm wrapped around Pixie, he heard her yawn. After a few minutes, Perry checked on her again. Pixie was sound asleep.

Perry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Pixie." He turned the television off, stood up and carefully laid Pixie down on the couch, and turned the downstairs lights off. Perry walked back over to his mate and laid down next to her, falling asleep quickly.

 **I love that final scen just came up with it a couple days ago :P :P**

 **So, this is the last chapter from mostly Pixie's POV for a while, and it may very well be the final scene from her POV, I don't know yet…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! Sorry about how long it took to update this ;P I've been busy**

 **So, this chapter, you get a little section from Dennis' POV I:} See how he views things**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Michael's POV)**

For the next couple hours, Michael just laid silently on his cot. Dennis whistled awkwardly the whole time. "You want to watch more on the camera? I hear the Eiffel Tower is surprisingly entertaining."

Michael shook his head. "I'm gonna be a brother," he murmured yet again.

"Kid, that is the twentieth time you have muttered that. I get the picture."

"Sorry," Michael apologized sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?" Dennis grinned. "Apart from the obvious shock."

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "I guess I'm happy for them."

"But..."

"But I guess I just got used to being an only child. The special one, I suppose," Michael thought out loud.

"Yeah, but you're not on their side. Don't you think they wanted another child; one on their side?"

"Are you saying it was planned? That can't be the case, you saw Dad's face."

Dennis shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he knew about the camera and feigned it in case someone was watching."

"Well, of course he knew about the camera. I wouldn't be surprised if he installed it," Michael sighed. "Dad just...hasn't struck me as someone like that."

 _But is Dennis right?_ Michael wondered that night as he tried to fall asleep. _Was I not good enough for my parents, so my sibling was actually planned?_

Michael shook his head in an attempt to clear it. _Well, I can't blame them if that was the case._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Perry's POV)**

The next couple weeks passed by quickly, and it was beginning to show on Pixie.

 _Only about another week,_ Perry thought.

He and Pixie were sitting on their bed; Pixie was talking, Perry was listening. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl," Pixie murmured.

She turned to Perry, who shrugged, his mind focused on something else. Pixie scooted a bit closer to her mate. "What is it?"

Perry sighed. "It's Pinky. I just can't stop thinking about him." Pinky was one of the unlucky fifty percent of O.W.C.A. that Michael had poisoned, and one of Perry's best friends.

"Then go check on him. I'm sure Katrina will let you in by now." Pixie's amber eyes glittered with sympathy.

"Pixie, I-I don't know how I feel about you leaving the house right now..." _There you go being overprotective again_ , Perry scolded himself.

Pixie shrugged. "I could stay here; you could go."

"I don't know... Are you sure you'd be alright?"

Pixie nodded. "I wouldn't be alone," she grinned.

"Okay," Perry inhaled. "Remember, don't stay in any room by yourself for a long period of time."

"I know!" Pixie snapped, her mood changing in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, she realized her reaction, and burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

Perry hugged his mate. "So am I. This must be hard for you." _Michael's in jail with DENNIS of all people, and Pixie's not allowed to be by herself for more than five minutes._

Pixie sat back up and inhaled deeply, calming down.

"I'll go on and check on Pinky. If I'm not allowed to see him, I'll be back soon." Perry kissed his mate on the cheek and took a path down to his lair, where he grabbed his scooter and drove toward O.W.C.A's HQ.

 **(...)**

Katrina was sitting at her desk when Perry walked in her office. She looked up and smiled at Perry. "You probably want to see Pinky, don't you, darling?"

Perry nodded, and Katrina stood up and unlocked the door to the second room. "There you go. Try not to stay in there too long, he still needs his rest."

Perry smiled his thanks and stepped through the doorway; Katrina closed the door behind him.

Pinky was lying on the bed. He wasn't as sickly white as he was a couple weeks before, but he still was obviously ill. The chihuahua spotted Perry and grinned, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Perry asked his friend anxiously.

"Not the best..." Pinky began. "But comparing how I'm doing now to how I was a couple weeks ago...near death...doing great!"

Perry chuckled and shook his head. "You nearly died, and, somehow, you're as perky as ever."

"Years of practice."

Perry's smile vanished as a new thought struck him. "My son nearly killed you."

"Aw, Perry, don't think that way," Pinky responded. "Besides, I'm honestly not sure that Michael would have poisoned me if he knew we were close friends."

"What?"

"Alright, maybe he would've at first," Pinky admitted. "But, lately, when I saw him here, he seemed different. Kinder. Plus," Pinky added, "Michael seemed hesitant to poison any of us."

"Really?" Perry felt his hopes lift a bit higher.

Pinky nodded. "And, if it helps, the last thing I heard before going unconscious was 'I'm sorry.' The poor kid doesn't seem to know 'what's hot and what's not' anymore. He's not on either side, he's just confused."

"I know," Perry sighed. "It might be a bit easier to reach out to Michael if he didn't have his mother's stubbornness."

Pinky grinned. "How's Pixie doing?"

"As well as can be expected," Perry replied. "But she's been doing a bit better since we found out she's pregnant."

Pinky's eyes widened and he laughed. "That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"What was Michael's reaction?"

Perry hesitated a moment before replying. "We haven't told him."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"A little over two weeks ago," Perry admitted. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving Pixie right now, and there's no way I'm letting her go to the O.W.C.A-Traz while she's pregnant."

"That makes sense." Pinky was silent for a moment. "How's Isabella?"

Perry smiled. "She's worried about you, of course, but other than that she's fine."

The two friends chatted for another ten to fifteen minutes, then Katrina came in. "Alright, Perry, darling, you'll have to leave now. Pinky needs his rest."

"Okay, bye." Perry waved to his friend and walked out of Katrina's office.

 **(Michael's POV)**

The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. No one came to visit Michael, except the guards who brought in breakfast. Dennis occasionally asked Michael if he wanted to watch the security cameras in his parents' house. The platypus always said "No."

Dennis was very stubborn. However, instead of trying to convince Michael to watch with him, the rabbit made loud, obnoxious, comments on what he was watching. "Goodness, she's gotten big." Michael was fairly confident that Dennis was commenting on Pixie with that sentence.

That was a few weeks ago. Michael had officially been in the O.W.C.A-Traz over a month.

Finally, Dennis cornered Michael on the topic the platypus had been trying to avoid. "It's been, like, six weeks, and your parents haven't visited you. Why is that?"

"They're probably busy. And," Michael reminded, "Mom's pregnant."

"Was," Dennis corrected, sitting down and picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"What?"

"Kid, I've done my research on platypi. Your mother probably laid the egg, say, three weeks ago."

"And then there was the incubation period," Michael pointed out.

"Two weeks long, tops," Dennis immediately counteracted, tossing his pick on the floor. "Which leaves at least a whole week she could've visited. Plus, your father could have stopped by any time."

Michael sighed, and Dennis continued. "Has it dawned on you that maybe they're picking favorites?"

"Excuse me?" Michael inquired, his tone making it obvious he wasn't trying to be polite.

Dennis leaned forward. "They've got another child," he sneered. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've forgotten about you."

Michael laughed nervously, and, thus, forcefully. "Come on, there's no way they've just...forgotten about me."

"In a little over a month? With another child? Who they can raise on their side? Why go through all that trouble with you anymore?"

"Be quiet," Michael growled.

Dennis didn't. In fact, he continued. Michael tried to block out Dennis' comments, but Dennis was just raising his voice more and more.

Finally, Michael just couldn't take it anymore. "Just shut UP!" he screamed, shoving the rabbit, who had stood up and walked closer to Michael, back onto his cot.

Michael flopped onto his own cot on his stomach, buried his head in his arms, and began crying. Dennis wasn't right. There was no way he was. _Do_ _Mom and Dad really not care for me anymore?_ Michael realized he didn't know the answer, which just made him cry more.

 **(Dennis' POV)**

Dennis watched Michael silently, inwardly scolding himself. _Nice going. You've got to keep up your "friendship" with Perry's son._ Otherwise the plan he had been working on for over a month, well, more specifically, six weeks, would completely fall apart.

Luckily, Dennis thought of a save. He waited until Michael had calmed down a bit, then spoke up. "Sorry, kid," Dennis apologized, not an ounce of sincerity in his veins, "I didn't realize how much I was bothering you."

Michael didn't look at Dennis, and Dennis smirked, thinking of a way he could subtly add a bit more doubt to the kid's thoughts. "I didn't think it would, because I thought you didn't care about what they thought at all." He gasped, hoping it actually sounded shocked. "DO you care for your parents, even though they abandoned you?"

"Y-you don't know they did." Dennis heard Michael's voice crack. "There's no proof."

"But there's no proof they didn't, either. What do you think, kid?"

"I don't know," Michael murmured softly. "I used to believe they did, but then I started getting to know them. They missed me, wanted me back."

"I couldn't help but notice you're talking in past tense there, Worm-Breath."

 **(Michael's POV)**

 _Great, I've earned a nickname for life_ , Michael thought sarcastically.

Dennis continued, not noticing Michael's facial expression. "Are you worried they're picking favorites, like I was saying?"

Michael turned back to face the wall again and closed his eyes. He didn't know the answer, and he didn't want to answer it. _But what DO I think?_

 **Poor Michael : ( : ( : ( His sudden outburst at Dennis was basically, well, his mother's feistiness off its hinges. And Michael is also still fairly young :P But that scene was SO MCUH FUN!**

 **Anyway, do YOU think Perry and Pixie are picking favorites?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I saw some very passionate review about the last chapter, thanks, guys!**

 **Just to let you know, your hopes WILL rise at the beginning of this chapter. Now, whether they'll plummet or not is a different subject altogether….**

 **Oh, and you also find out more about Michael's new sibling within this chapter and the next one (especially the next one)**

 **I DO NOT OWN PNF. ANY CHARACTER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael didn't say a word to Dennis the rest of the day, or the next morning. He wasn't necessarily mad at Dennis, he just didn't want to talk to Dennis. Although subtle, there was most definitely a difference.

When breakfast came, Michael ate slowly so it lasted all morning. It might have gotten colder, but it gave him something to do.

After Michael finished his breakfast, he flopped back onto the cot, prepared for an afternoon of boredom. So, it surprised the platypus when the lasers flickered off.

Michael immediately sat up and looked to the door. He blinked in surprise, and was quite pleased, when Perry entered, followed by two guards.

 _Dad!_ Michael tried hard not to grin. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked steadily at his father. "Where's Mom?"

Perry hesitated a moment before answering. "She didn't feel good enough to come."

"Oh." Michael inhaled deeply. This was something he had been playing out in his head. Now that Perry was here, it was time to actually do it. "What do I need to do to join your side?"

Dennis, who had been reading a newspaper on his cot- apparently the "well-behaved" prisoners got to read the Sunday editions- slammed his paper on the cot and stared at Michael in disbelief. Perry blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

Michael nodded, and Perry cocked his head. "Why this sudden epiphany?"

Michael began speaking quickly, and stopped thinking about his words just as quickly. "Well, I've been thinking about it every day since I found out your parents died, and the way you and Mom treated me got me wondering, and THEN I find out I'm gonna be a brother-" Michael realized what he said a moment too late.

Perry held his paw up and interrupted his son. "Wait, how'd you even KNOW about Emily?"

Dennis, who had picked the paper back up again, shot a warning glance at Michael. Michael immediately changed the subject back to its original topic. "What do I need to do to prove I want to join you?"

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry barely heard his son's question, because he spotted the glance Dennis gave Michael. Perry's eyes narrowed at the rabbit, and Dennis glanced up at Perry before slowly turning his eyes back to the paper.

"Dad?" Michael asked, bringing Perry back.

Perry shook his head, attempting to clear it. "I'll have to talk with Pixie and Major Monogram about it. You know that after everything you've done there's no way you'd just be allowed to join, you'd have to really prove yourself. And that wouldn't be something you could do in just a day," Perry added, still focused on how Michael knew about his little sister and the glare Dennis gave Michael.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright, I'll talk to your mother and the major, and answer your question in a few days."

"Okay," Michael murmured as his father walked out the prison door.

As soon as Perry left, Dennis put his paper down. "Kid, you weren't serious, were you?"

"I think I was," Michael replied.

Dennis sighed and shook his head. "You might regret that later."

Michael cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Dennis didn't reply; he picked his paper back up and continued reading. Michael never got an answer to his question.

 **(...)**

Michael's father was true to his word. A couple days after their conversation, Perry came back.

"Well?" Michael inquired curiously.

"I talked with Pixie, Major Monogram, and a few others," Perry began. "Like I said, we can't just take you in; we're not sure we can trust you."

Michael could tell it was hard for his father to say that last line. Perry continued. "Proving yourself is most definitely necessary, and it's certainly gonna take a while before we KNOW for certain we can trust you.

"But we agree that a good place for you to start will be with not escaping," Perry finished.

"What?" Michael didn't understand; _how would that help?_

Perry must have gleaned Michael's thoughts from his expression. "I think you and I can agree that this isn't the most pleasant place to be, and that makes you eager to leave. Which means you'd need to use a lot of self-control to not."

"Besides," Perry added, "if you escape, you'll be even more of a criminal than you were."

Michael inhaled deeply, not knowing how to respond.

 **(...)**

It had been a few days since. Apparently, Perry hadn't been expecting a yes or no answer from his son; he had just wanted to let Michael know what he needed to do to earn O.W.C.A's trust. Michael was actually quite relieved because he had no idea what to pick.

Michael and Dennis still hadn't spoken to each other very much, but talking to the rabbit gave Michael something to do, so Michael attempted to start a conversation. "Why was Melissa thrown in?"

"What?"

"Melissa, Courtney's mother," Michael replied. "Why was she thrown in the O.W.C.A-Traz?"

"Your father," Dennis said. When Michael cocked his head in confusion, Dennis explained. "Perry has enough authority to get, well, basically anyone he doesn't like in here."

"But Dad's not like that."

"Normally," Dennis commented. "But Melie learned the hard way that you shouldn't get in-between your parents."

Michael laughed and sat up. "When was this?"

"I think it was before your parents were mates," Dennis grinned. "Anyway, Melissa had discovered your father's weakness; of course she'd put that knowledge to use. Melie said that she captured Pixie. Since it was reasonably easy, I'm assuming your mother was still in training at the time."

Michael winced. "THAT was a mistake."

"Yeah," Dennis chuckled. "So, of course your father was mad; that's how Melie got thrown in."

"And also why she was released a few months later," Michael pieced.

"Yep."

"What makes you think it was before my parents became mates?"

"Because it was before Melissa and I met, and if you and Courtney are the same age, and a platypus's gestation period is shorter than a rabbit's, I have reason to assume that your mother didn't become pregnant with you until after Melissa was released."

"Ah, that makes sense," Michael realized. He paused. "You still haven't told me; why would I regret changing sides?"

"Because in three...two...one..." After "one," Dennis pointed at the wall of the prison.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and a giant machine broke through the wall of the prison and the wall of the box. Dennis grinned and hopped out and into the machine.

Michael ran to the hole in the prison building wall- he couldn't take his time, there were alarms ringing- when he suddenly stopped, remembering what Perry told him.

 _Michael inhaled deeply, not knowing how to respond. After a little bit, he thought of something to say. "So, you're saying if a way to escape is handed to me on a silver platter, I'd have to ignore it?"_

 _Perry nodded. "That would be a_ _start." Michael fell silent, and Perry eventually spoke up again. "I'll let you think about it." Michael's father walked out the prison room, leaving Michael standing against the box's wall silently._

Michael stood in front of the hole, staring down at the machine, unsure what to do.

"Come ON, Worm-Breath, move it or lose it!" Dennis called.

Michael looked back and forth between the machine and pathway to freedom and the prison cell and pathway to his parents. The alarms continued ringing, and Michael could hear the guards down the hall. _Make a decision._

"Come on, let's go, go, go!" Michael heard a muffled male voice call.

Finally, Michael decided. "I get a window seat!" he called, jumping out the hole and sliding down to the machine.

 **Oh, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael. I'm so disappointed in you. And I've been planning this from the VERY BEGINNING of the story! Oh, and if any of you are having a problem picturing Michael, just picture a younger version of Perry ;P**

 **But on the bright side, you now know that Michael has a little sister! ;P ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, as with last chapter, I saw some really passionate reviews again! Thank you so much for all your reviews, veryloyalfan and sherlocklayton!**

 **With luck, there should only be a couple more chapters left in the story after this chapter, and one of them will be the epilogue. : ) : ) But don't worry, there WILL be a sequel, and I might be turning this into a trilogy, so…. Yeah!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry stared at the hole in the O.W.C.A-Traz wall and sighed.

The cell the hole led into was empty, and it WAS Dennis and Michael's.

Honestly, Perry knew it was a long shot, and that Michael probably wouldn't have stayed in the cell, but it still hurt. _He was raised on L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's side for four years_ , Perry reminded himself. _Of course he'd resort to what he knew._

Perry had been called in by Major Monogram in the middle of the night, being told there was a prison break- for two people. The beeping of his watch had woken Pixie up, and after Perry had told her what the major had told him, she said she'd wait up for  
Perry until he got home.

Perry got in his rocketcar and drove home. A new thought struck him. _How will I explain this to Pixie?_

She took it better than Perry expected. After being told, Pixie just walked upstairs and laid down in bed. When Perry asked her why, she said "I'm just used to that sort of thing happening to our family." That was the last thing Perry's mate said before  
she fell back asleep.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael stared out the window as the machine quietly drove away from the O.W.C.A-Traz. The stars were twinkling in the night sky, showing the exact opposite of what Michael was feeling. They seemed peaceful, he had a war going on inside him. It was tranquility  
versus turbulence.

The machine took a secret path to the base L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was using. The place Michael had grown up.

Dr. Bloodpudding was the scientist who was driving the machine. When he pulled up against the underground base, a slit opened up and someone's eyes became visible. "What's the password?" a male European voice asked. Michael shivered as Dr. Bloodpudding  
answered. That was Prof. Rodrigo; Michael had never liked him.

Prof. Rodrigo backed up and opened an entrance to the base. Dr. Bloodpudding drove into the base and parked. He got out, Dennis and Michael following behind.

Prof. Rodrigo welcomed them with open arms. "Dennis the rogue rabbit, I must say, it's an honor to meet you." The professor turned to Michael and met his eyes. "Good to have you back, Michael. And don't worry about losing in your fight against Agent P;  
even the best of us have failed against him."

Michael glared at Prof. Rodrigo when the professor turned around. Michael saw him as a stuck-up, cold-hearted monster, but of course he didn't ever voice it. The punishment would have been unbearable, if they didn't just kill him.

Michael and Dennis followed Rodrigo, but Michael stopped when he heard a familiar female voice. "Michael! You're back!"

Michael turned and barely had time to prepare himself before Courtney the rabbit hugged him.

Courtney spotted Prof. Rodrigo glaring down at her, and she immediately let go of her friend and brushed herself off. The rabbit cleared her throat before replying "I mean, I can't believe we had to help you escape." She crossed her arms and glanced up  
at Prof. Rodrigo, who nodded in approval.

Michael crossed his arms and gazed steadily at Courtney, aware that, like always, Prof. Rodrigo, or another scientist, would be watching his every movement. "Courtney. Why am I not surprised you're one of the few of us who wasn't captured?"

Two voices arguing interrupted them. "Shut up, Rodney."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Aloyse Everheart Eliza-"

"I'm not listening anymore, Rodney!"

The two scientists came into view, and Michael grinned. Not because of Prof. Rodenstein but because of Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Prof. Rodenstein spotted Courtney, and his eyes narrowed. "Get back to your training."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Courtney apologized, uncharacteristically timid. She walked off.

"Should I go with her?" Michael asked nervously. Prof. Rodenstein and Prof. Rodrigo were the two scientists he was most scared of.

"No, no," Prof. Rodrigo replied, looking sternly at Prof. Rodenstein. "You've been through quite enough the past month."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz immediately spoke up. "Good to see you again, Michael the platypus!"

Dennis cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Dr. Doofenshmirtz glared at the rabbit. "Dennis."

Prof. Rodrigo sighed and continued leading Dennis around the base. "Prof. Rodenstein, would you like to help?"

Prof. Rodenstein smirked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz and walked off after the other professor and the rabbit. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stuck his tongue out at Prof. Rodenstein's turned back.

Once they were out of earshot, Michael turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, can I talk to you?"

The scientist smiled. "Let's go to your room."

 **(...)**

Michael laid on his bed, his head resting on his paws. Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat next to him. "What is it?"

"Why did you seem so evil when we infiltrated O.W.C.A?"

"Rodney, the jerk," Dr. Doofenshmirtz muttered, crossing his arms. "He wanted me to scare O.W.C.A. a bit more."

Michael chuckled. "I don't think it's possible for O.W.C.A. to be scared. The agents, anyway."

They were silent for a moment, then Michael spoke up again. Softly. "Were you supposed to tell me who my father is?"

"No."

Michael looked up at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Then why did you?"

"You deserved to know."

"Oh." There was another round of silence before Michael spoke again. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, did my parents abandon me like L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. claims?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz hesitated before replying. "No, they didn't."

"So then why was I raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't reply.

Michael sighed and asked another question. "Why have you been so nice to me, when the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hasn't?"

"I knew your father well."

Michael sat up and stared at the scientist, eyes wide. "No way!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz grinned. "Yep. He and I were nemeses."

Michael cocked his head as a new thought struck him. "What do you mean, 'knew'?"

The scientist sighed. "I haven't seen him in four years. Perry the platypus has probably changed a bit."

Michael did the math. "But fouryears ago is when Dad met Mom." His eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Mom got in-between?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded. "Not by a long shot, just enough to split Perry the platypus and me up longer than normal."

The intercom sounded, and Prof. What's-Her-Face's- once again, Michael would never have voiced that- voice rang. "It is now curfew. All trainees please go to your rooms if you are not there already; all L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members please report to the  
meeting room."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up and walked out the door. Michael continued lying on his bed, thinking about everything Dr. Doofenshmirtz had told him. And, suddenly, he felt horrible for the way he treated his parents.

Michael fell asleep, guilt eating him up from the inside.

 **(...)**

Michael woke up to a knocking on his door. He yawned and got up, opening the door. Dennis shouldered his way past Michael and into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Umm... Come in?"

"Kid, you've been assigned to help me with something."

Michael crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What?"

"Your father," Dennis smirked. Michael's eyes widened, and the rabbit continued. "He's too much of a threat to us. We need to get him out of our way."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "In what way?"

"Capture him; bring 'im here."

"And what exactly will you do to him once he's here?"

"Keep him prisoner." Dennis finally spotted Michael's expression. "Don't worry, kid, I won't hurt him. Much," Dennis added.

Michael's whole body relaxed. "And we've got someone else joining us," Dennis said, smiling.

"Who?"

"Courtney. My daughter."

"Have you told her yet?"

Dennis shook his head. "I want her to get to know me before I tell her."

Michael nodded in understanding. "Get some training in," Dennis said, walking out Michael's room. "We're leaving tonight."

 **(Perry's POV)**

It was a loud crash that woke Perry. He sat up and looked at the clock. 1:37 A.M. Perry glanced over next to him. Pixie was sound asleep, and she looked just fine.

Perry stood up and checked on Phineas and Ferb. The boys were okay.

Perry smiled and quietly walked out the room to check on Emily. Lydia slept in Candace's old room, now, and, after some convincing, Lydia got Emily sleeping in her room. Perry had been alright with it since Lydia had first suggested it, but it took a  
lot of Lydia's persuasive talent to prompt Pixie. Finally, Lydia saying it would be safest for Emily to share rooms with her because of Lydia's magic convinced Pixie to allow it.

Perry noiselessly opened the door to Lydia and his daughter's room. Lydia was sleeping soundly, and Emily was pressed up against her, eyes closed. Perry grinned and walked up to the bed. He softly stroked his daughter, who was presently not much bigger  
than his paw.

Emily smiled and squirmed onto her back. Perry gently kissed his daughter and left the room to go downstairs and try to figure out where the crash came from.

Broken glass. That was the first thing Perry spotted when he got downstairs. He ran over to the kitchen window, well, it was just a frame now with a few shards still sticking. Luckily, all the glass had fallen on the countertop.

"Good to see you again, Perry." Perry whirled around at the dangerously familiar male voice. Dennis was standing behind him, smirking.

"Dennis," Perry growled, "was taking Michael not good enough for you and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N? Are you here to steal my daughter, too?"

Dennis grinned evilly. "Oh, no." The rabbit got into a fighting stance. "We want you."

Perry laughed and copied Dennis' stance. "Not gonna happen."

"We'll see."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael watched from his hiding spot as Dennis and Perry began fighting. Courtney, feet like velvet, had snuck in the house, holding- well, Michael will just say that she was really matching Theodore Roosevelt's famed quote right now. _"Speak softly and carry a big stick,"_ Michael  
remembered.

He winced when Dennis managed to get his paws on one of the drawers. Michael gasped when Dennis grinned and pulled out a steak knife. He threw it at Michael's father. Michael sighed in relief when Perry jumped over the knife, not even getting grazed;  
the knife got pinned against the wall.

The two shot punches and kicks at each other, until Perry managed to back Dennis up into a corner. Dennis held his paws up in surrender. "Okay, okay, you got me." His face broke into a smirk once Courtney was positioned directly behind Perry. "But you  
don't have all of us."

"What?" Perry immediately turned around, spotting Courtney a moment too late. She grinned and whacked Michael's father with the stick, knocking him unconscious.

Michael winced and ran to the backyard, climbing up the tree. He looked through the window, and, squinting, spotted his mother sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Michael sighed and looked away. She had no idea what was going on just downstairs right now. Pixie had no idea that her mate was just captured and going to be taken to a secret base not even O.W.C.A. could find. She had no idea just how much everything  
was changing.

 **I know I didn't go much into it this chapter, but I might later on in this timeline….. Pixie actually got partly in-between Perry and Doof's frenemyship! :O :O It does make sense….**

 **And, it's kind of funny, actually, I got the idea for that a bit from a GARFIELD book. #52, Lard of the Jungle. xD xD xD xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the second to last chapter of Three Platypi and an Evil Organization, everyone! I should be finishing the story tomorrow, if not tonight ;P ;P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

"Wakey, wakey, Perry." Perry woke up to a male voice. He moaned and opened his eyes. His head ached, and he could tell he was definitely not in his house's kitchen.

Perry looked around his new surroundings. He was tied up to a pole in a small yellow room, his arms bound behind him. There was a large wall-sized window I front of Perry, looking down on other rooms in the- wherever he was. Dennis was sitting in one corner of the room, fiddling with something Perry couldn't see.

The rabbit spotted Perry and grinned, put the thing he was messing with on a table. Perry could now tell it was a knife. "Oh, good, you're awake!"

Perry glared at Dennis as he continued. "You've been out for a couple days; your mate- what's her name? Pixie? She must be so worried."

"I think she knows who was behind my vanishing," Perry seethed.

Dennis shrugged. "Yeah, well, that might just make her more worried. Because, as the two of you know better than most, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. vanished off the face of the Earth."

Perry didn't answer, and Dennis pouted. "Are you gonna be a hermit this whole time? Because I've been thinking, and I realized there's a way you and I are alike."

"You and I aren't similar in any way," Perry growled.

"Au contraire," Dennis corrected. "You and I are both fathers."

Perry's eyes widened in realization. "That other white rabbit...she's yours?"

"Mind you, she doesn't even know yet," Dennis laughed. "Honestly, I had no idea until your precious son joined me in that wretched prison."

"How did Michael know?"

"We shared information," Dennis smirked. "And speaking of which, Michael is SO naive!"

Perry raised his eyebrows in confusion, and Dennis explained himself. "He still thinks of me as Mr. Nice-Guy. No idea just how much I changed his life."

"What do you mean?" Perry cocked his head, his eyes narrowing.

"Did you really think L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was smart enough to come up with the Anti-O.W.C.A plan?" Dennis asked incredulously. He pivoted on his heel to look out the window.

Perry used that to check something. He nudged some of his fur out of the way with his beak. It was still there. Unnoticed by Dennis.

Phineas and Ferb had created two. One for Perry, one for Pixie. After they lost Michael, the platypi had wanted some way to be able to find the other faster so something like that didn't happen again. It was a bug connected to a G.P.S. Perry never noticed it, he honestly only remembered it when it was actually needed. Like now.

Perry immediately looked back at Dennis when the rabbit whirled around again. "I came up with the plan! Hinted at it to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N! Those imbeciles would never have come up with that plan by themselves!"

Perry spotted a flash of teal outside the window. _Finally_. Perry began speaking a bit louder. "So, you're saying that it's your fault Michael was stolen from us?"

"Precisely."

Perry needed to buy Pixie more time. "The only thing I don't get is 'why?' What could you possibly have to gain from all this?"

"Sorry," Dennis sneered, sticking his face directly in front of Perry's, "I don't fall for the monologuing trick."

Perry growled, spotting his mate sneak up behind Dennis. "What I can't believe is you still haven't noticed her." He gestured to the female platypus.

Dennis didn't turn around in time. Pixie punched him, knocking him onto the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Oh, that felt great!" Pixie grinned, beginning to untie Perry.

Perry smirked. "What took so long?"

"Shut up."

"So, I was out for two days. What'd I miss?"

Perry could hear his mate struggling with the ropes. "After you vanished, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. attacked again. But they weren't trying to take us down this time, it was a prison break. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has all their animal helpers back."

"Great, just great," Perry muttered. "What about Emily?"

"I left her at home. Lydia's watching her."

"So our most powerful ally is at home," Perry translated.

"Of course I put her in charge of watching Emily," Pixie growled. "I'm not about to lose another one of my children to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." With that final sentence, Perry could feel the ropes fall to the floor. He stood up, and Pixie hugged him.

Perry smiled and glanced at Dennis, who was showing no signs of even stirring. "You took out most of your anger on him?"

"Oh, he'll only be unconscious for about seven to ten minutes," Pixie murmured, pressing herself up against Perry.

Perry laughed and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Pixie replied softly. She looked up at Perry, still pressed into his fur. "Dennis may think he's a virtuoso, but he's really an idiot. First, I lose Michael because of him, but then he takes you? That was crossing the line."

Perry smiled and placed a paw on his mate's cheek. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

"Come on," Pixie said once they broke apart. "Let's go."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Daisy and Leo the lizard- another one of Michael's friends- had been released when L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. sent the prison break waves. They, Courtney, and Michael were hanging out in his room, talking, when the alarm began ringing.

"Come on, guys!" Courtney yelled, jumping up and running out the door. Daisy and Leo quickly followed. Michael figured there wasn't anything wrong with being a little late- there was something he needed to do anyway.

Michael stood up and reached into a hiding spot, pulling out something Dr. Doofenshmirtz had given him a few years before. When he taught Michael about Christmas.

 _Michael stared in confusion at the brown hat in his paws. "What's this?"_

 _"It's something I hope you end up using someday," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied. "It's too big for you right now, but maybe in a couple years it will fit you."_

Michael looked at the brown fedora he was holding. After he had gotten it, Michael had stopped paying much attention to it, hiding it only because Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to. But after seeing O.W.C.A's agents... Michael had realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had given him the hat of an O.W.C.A. agent.

 _Dr. Doofenshmirtz wanted me on Mom and Dad's side_ , Michael realized. He slowly placed the fedora back in its hiding spot and left the room.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry and Pixie were running down a hallway when the alarms started ringing. Perry heard footsteps and immediately pulled Pixie up against the wall. Luckily, they had stopped at a corner.

A group of animals ran by- _all children_ , Perry noted- and Perry and Pixie didn't even dare to breathe. After they left, Perry carefully looked out from the corner. "The coast's clear," he whispered.

The two platypi quietly began walking down the hall again, the alarms still roaring. Perry froze when he saw a familiar scientist in a white labcoat walk by. Now it was Pixie's turn to pull her mate up against the wall.

The scientist passed the platypi, but Perry decided to get his attention. "Heinz," he said, crossing his arms.

"Perry!" Pixie hissed.

Doof turned around; his eyes widened when he saw the platypi. "Perry the platypus?" He ran up to Pixie and Perry.

Pixie glared at Doof; Perry didn't know how to respond to seeing him, so Perry just gazed steadily at the scientist.

Heinz got onto his knees to reach Perry and Pixie's eye level. "Perry the platypus, I swear, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so..." Doof just continued saying "so," and part of Perry was considering not stopping him, just to see how far Heinz would go.

When Doof got to about sixty-four- the only reason Perry knew the whereabouts was because Pixie was counting all the "so's" on her fingers- tears were starting to form in his eyes, so Perry held his paw up. "Alright, you can stop now."

"...so, so, so sorry," Doof finished.

"Before I can forgive you," Perry said, "I need to know something."

"O-Of course, Perry the platypus!" Doof replied. "Anything!"

"Perry, are you crazy?" Pixie managed to hiss over the ear-splitting alarms. "We can't trust him!"

Perry gave his mate a sympathetic yet stern look. Pixie got the message and looked at the ground. Perry smiled sympathetically and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Michael," Perry began. "I've seen some of the other trainees, and they're rotten and ruthless. But not Michael. He was normally trying to act it, and sometimes he wasn't," Perry added. "But I could tell that it just wasn't him. Why not?"

Doof smiled. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. made the mistake of putting me in charge of Michael, since you were my nemesis. I took care of Michael the most before he began training. I tried to subtly teach him good things. I never hurt him, even if the others did. I even bottle-fed him until he could eat solid food."

Perry saw his mate's posture soften. "You raised him well?" Pixie asked softly.

"The best I could," Doof answered. "He still got the classes the other trainees got, but I think I got enough through to him."

Perry smiled when Pixie did. "Thank you." It wasn't a big smile, but it was most definitely a step up from the way Pixie was treating Heinz just five minutes before.

"Perry the platypus?" Doof asked nervously.

Perry crossed his arms, gazing steadily at the not-so-evil scientist again. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." His face broke into a smile. "How could I ever stay mad at you?"

Doof teared up with happiness. "Oh, Perry the platypus! Thank you!" Heinz hugged Perry, squeezing the air out of him.

"Umm, Doof," Perry choked. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Heinz let go of the platypus.

Pixie giggled, and Perry smiled, grabbing her paw. Perry suddenly heard the alarms again. "I can't believe those are still ringing."

"That's good," Pixie commented, "it means they haven't found us yet."

"Let's go," Perry murmured. The two platypi began running down the hall again, then slowed down when they realized Heinz was hanging behind. "Doof," Perry called, "you coming?"

"I can?"

Perry and Pixie nodded, and Doof grinned, beginning to run after them.

The three ran through a doorway and entered a big clearing. "The training room," Doof explained.

Just then, Perry, Pixie, and Heinz spotted a group of scientists and animals facing the three. Dennis was standing in the front middle of the group, smirking. One scientist- _Dr. Bringdown_ , Perry realized- turned the alarms off.

"Pixie," Perry muttered to his mate, "please tell me you did not come alone."

"Of course not!" Pixie hissed back. "I had a few tag-a-longs. We just need to whistle."

"Ooh, can I?" Doof asked excitedly. "I've been working on it."

"Go ahead," Perry sighed.

The not-so-evil scientist stuck his fingers on either side of his mouth and...let out a sound that was more like a strangled trumpet. "Oh, wait! Wait! Let me try again! I've been practicing!" He tried again. "Okay now, if I do this..." Heinz changed the position of his fingers and tried...and failed again. He grumbled in frustration. "My father was a champion whistler back in Gimmelshtump, so just give me a minute..."

Perry groaned and rubbed the bridge of his beak. He met Pixie's eyes and nodded. Pixie placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp, clear whistle. First try.

Doof glared at the platypi, who were trying hard not to laugh. "Now you're just showing off."

Almost immediately, nearly all of O.W.C.A's agents lined up behind the group of three. "A 'few'?" Perry asked his mate.

"Well, a few compared to normal," Pixie defended.

"Good point." About twenty-five percent of O.W.C.A. was still not able to fight.

Dennis clapped his paws together, and even more animals came up to the group. "Doonkleshtump," Heinz muttered.

"I guess we're gonna be a bit out-numbered," Pixie murmured apologetically.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael saw all the other animals and scientists running toward the training room, so Michael followed. The alarms suddenly stopped ringing. Michael wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

The doors to the training room were shut, but Michael heard voices coming from the room. He placed the side of his head against the door to listen.

"Doof, why am I not surprised to see you betrayed our side?" Dennis' voice was a bit muffled, but Michael could make it out.

"I don't like the turn L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. took," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied. "Stealing infants from their parents just to get that animal species?"

Michael gasped and backed away from the door. He sat in a nearby chair so he wouldn't fall. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. stole me from Mom and Dad?" he murmured. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had told Michael that they didn't abandon him, but that... That was something different.

Michael had missed Dennis' reply, but Michael got back to listening. "Well, then, I don't like evil!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. "We destroyed families!" The scientist quieted down. "And friendships."

That was enough. Michael burst through the doors, needing to see what was going on. He ran in, realizing he was in-between two large groups. He looked to his right and saw L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and the Anti-O.W.C.A, Dennis standing in front of them.

Michael looked to his left and saw O.W.C.A, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and...his parents.

"Looks like someone's a little late to the party," Dennis grinned. His smile vanished. "That's not good form, kid, not at all." The rabbit gestured next to him. "Oh, well, bygones be bygones, I bet you learned your lesson, come on over!" The smile came back on his face, twisted majorly.

Michael's eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms and shook his head. Dennis' contorted smile dissipated. "This isn't funny, Michael."

"Oh, well, that makes a change, doesn't it?" Michael snapped. "One of the first things I can think of you haven't made a joke of!"

Dennis crossed his arms. "So, no sense of humor?" He glanced over behind Michael. "You must get it from your parents."

Michael looked over to his parents, who were glaring at Dennis. Michael saw several of the agents' eyes widen, and they looked disbelievingly back and forth between Perry and Pixie and Michael. Barry the bulldog especially.

Dennis spoke up again. "What you gonna choose, kid? Us or them?"

Michael raised his eyebrows in confusion, and Dennis blinked, looking away. "Wow, you look exactly like your father."

Dennis looked back after a little bit. "Kid, you need to choose your side. You can't keep hopping back and forth. The side you fight with today is going to be YOUR side, and you can't change again."

Michael blinked. _Oh, gosh_. He would have immediately walked over to his parents, but there were things about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that were good, too. His friends or his family?

Michael looked back and forth between O.W.C.A. and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. He hadn't noticed before, but L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. looked stone-cold. Michael looked over at O.W.C.A. Some of the agents were glaring at him, but altogether, O.W.C.A's side looked warmer and more welcoming.

Michael focused on his parents. He knew how many times he had betrayed them, so he wasn't surprised to see that there was only a tiny sliver of hope in Perry and Pixie's eyes. Michael would have walked over to them, but at least half the agents were shooting daggers at him.

 _What can I do to get them to trust me enough?_ Michael was struck with an idea, and he smirked. He knew his parents' reaction wouldn't be the best at first, but he could handle that. Michael walked over to and stood next to Dennis.

He had to look away when Pixie began crying. _Come on, Mom, just wait a few minutes_. Dennis shot a triumphant smile at Perry, who was glaring at the rabbit.

Dennis began giving a speech to O.W.C.A's best agent on, well, something, Michael wasn't really listening. Apparently, neither was Perry, because, instead of looking at Dennis, Perry was looking around.

Perry made eye contact with Michael, and Michael used that as his chance. He put a finger to his beak. Perry's eyebrows raised in confusion, and he mouthed "What?"

Michael looked over at Dennis, who had looked at him. "What do you think, Michael?"

The platypus smirked and, instead of replying with words, he punched Dennis in the face, knocking the rabbit unconscious.

Perry nudged Pixie, causing her to look up as Michael ran over to O.W.C.A's side. Her eyes widened and she laughed, scooping Michael into a hug as her son ran over. Perry hugged both of them.

Michael stood in-between his parents and looked at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Nearly all of the scientists were staring at Michael in shock, their jaws literally hanging open. It made Michael feel great seeing Prof. Rodrigo wearing that look.

Then Michael spotted Courtney, Daisy, and Leo looking at Michael, hurt in their eyes. Courtney's expression pained Michael the most. He winced and looked at the ground.

Prof. Rodrigo shook his head and cleared his throat. "Alright, then," he growled, taking charge, since Dennis was unconscious. He gestured to his group, motioning forward. "Attack!" The Anti-O.W.C.A. ran forward first, bring followed by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Perry smirked and looked over at his mate and son. "You ready to do this?"

Michael grinned and got in a fighting stance.

 **(...)**

As Michael fought, he avoided the few friends he had made growing up. Luckily, Bruce the bear cub was not one of them. The bear seemed to have forgotten what side Michael was on for a minute, though. Bruce realized a minute too late.

Michael couldn't help but wince as he hit the cub. Yeah, maybe he and Bruce had never really been close, but they had trained together. Sure, Michael had pulled a few pranks on him, but that was the most hostile behavior they had experienced between each other before.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry was standing in the thick of the battle when he heard a voice that he had gotten sick of.

He turned around to see Dennis stumbling to his feet, holding his head. "Wow," Dennis muttered dizzily, "that kid packs quite a punch."

Perry remembered how Pixie had also punched the rabbit earlier. He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dennis squinted, even though he was only a few feet away. "Umm... Nine?"

"Ah." Perry let his paw fall back to his side. "How many times have you been punched today?"

"Two."

"Well, make it three." Perry grabbed the rabbit and punched him the head- again, letting him fall unconscious to the ground- again.

"Pixie was right," Perry laughed. "That feels GREAT."

 **YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**

 **Oh, and stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	17. Epilogue

**And we are now at the final chapter of Three Platypi and an Evil Organization. Watch for the sequel, which I am also posting tonight. ;P ;P ;P ;P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Michael's POV)**

O.W.C.A's side won. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. maybe had outnumbered O.W.C.A. presently, but O.W.C.A. outmatched L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, despite the Anti-O.W.C.A.

During the end of the battle, Pixie had snuck off to call HQ. Luckily, Major Monogram was able to come with Carl and bring a couple of O.W.C.A's prison trucks, too.

Katrina and Carl carefully led Dennis into one of the trucks on a stretcher. The rabbit was mumbling a bunch of unintelligible things.

"You may want to check for a concussion," Perry called.

Katrina turned to smile at Perry, her gray hair shimmering in the sunlight. "Alright, darling."

Perry turned back to Pixie and Michael, grinning. They all hugged. When they split apart, Pixie grabbed Perry's hat off his head. "I just wanna see something."

Pixie placed the hat on Michael. It was a little big for him, so it fell over his eyes, but he pushed it back up again.

Crossing her arms, Pixie grinned, looking at her mate and son side by side. "Yep! You look exactly like your father." Pixie lifted the fedora off of Michael and placed it back on Perry's head.

Once Perry fixed his hat's positioning, he grinned and pulled Pixie into a kiss. Michael turned away awkwardly and suddenly noticed how many interesting patterns the grass made. He bent down and began fiddling with the grass.

 **(Major Monogram's POV)**

Major Monogram turned from the prisoners being led into the truck. He blinked in surprise when he saw Agent P and Agent Pixie kissing. He had known about their relationship, but he did just find out a little over a month before.

The major spotted Michael next to Agent P and Agent Pixie, realizing that no one was going to arrest him. "Why not?" he asked Agent F.

"He's on our side now." Agent F didn't look very happy about it.

"Is he really?" Major Monogram smiled. "Good for Agent P and Agent Pixie; Michael's their son, you know."

"I know," Agent F huffed.

"You don't sound very happy for them."

"I'm not," Agent F growled. "It means that Perry- Agent P's in a relationship."

The major's eyes widened in realization. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, then walked up to the three platypi- the two agents were still kissing- and cleared his throat.

Agent Pixie and Agent P broke apart; when Agent Pixie grasped the fact Major Monogram had seen them kissing, she blushed.

Michael stood up and looked at the major, unsure what to do at first, finally deciding to salute when his parents did. Major Monogram nodded toward the child. "So, you're on our side now."

"Yes, sir," Michael responded. Major Monogram couldn't help but notice just how military formal Michael's tone was.

Apparently, Agent P and Agent Pixie noticed too, because they exchanged a glance.

"Please, there's no need for that much formality," Major Monogram said, waving his hand.

"Sir, I'm trained to-"

"Your L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. days are behind you."

"What does that mean about my training?" Michael asked hesitantly. "I've been trained twenty-four-seven for four years; now that I've joined you, does that mean all those days- all that time- have been wasted?"

"I'm not sure... It depends on what you were trained."

"I happen to know that all the fighting L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. taught, they learned from us fighting them," Agent P spoke up, trying to help.

"Oh." Major Monogram clasped his hands together. He hated to say it, but he had to. It was part of the job of being the O.W.C.A's major. "Well, you should be heading back to prison. For now, anyway. We can sort it out as you spend another couple months in the O.W.C.A-Traz. After all, twenty-five percent of our agents are unable to fight because of you, and you're a prisoner escapee. From two prisons."

The major looked back at the three platypi. All of them had a look of sadness in their eyes, but also...they were expecting him to say that.

"However..." Major Monogram continued after a moment's thought. "I suppose I could make an exception."

"Sir?" Major Monogram was surprised. For someone who almost always seemed to be chatting, that was the first thing he had heard Agent Pixie say all day.

"Michael, you're free to go," the major grinned.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael sat in the back of his father's rocketcar, still grinning. _Major Monogram actually let me go free._ Hestill couldn't believe it.

Perry parked the car in the backyard. It felt weird for Michael to be walking in the house casually and not sneaking in at night.

"Are you ready to meet your sister?" Pixie asked.

Michael nodded in excitement. He followed his parents into the house, spotting a young woman with brown hair and eyes sitting at the couch. She was softly petting a little platypus not much bigger than her hand.

The woman looked up when she saw the three platypi. "You must be Michael," she grinned. "I'm Lydia." Lydia turned to look at Michael's parents. "Here's Emily, just fine, as promised."

Michael looked at his little sister. She was sleeping soundly on the couch. Pixie beamed and walked over to her daughter. "Emily," she murmured, "your father's back."

The little girl platypus' eyelids fluttered. She yawned and looked up at her mother, who gestured over to Perry and Michael. Emily grinned and sat up. "Daddy! You're back!"

She quieted down as Perry walked over to her. "Where'd you go?"

"A mean person took me from the house," Perry explained, using simple words so Emily understood.

"Oh," Emily blinked. "Is he nice now?"

Perry smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so, sweetie."

"Aw..." Emily sighed. Just then, she spotted Michael. "Who's that?"

"That's Michael, your older brother," Pixie explained.

Emily got up off the couch and, wobbling a bit, walked over to Michael on four feet. She looked up at him and smiled, lifting her front left paw up to wave. "Hi."

Her wobbling got more intense without her fourth paw on the ground. "Woah!"

"I got you." Michael helped his little sister regain her balance.

"Thanks," Emily gasped. She turned around and bounded back to her parents. "Daddy, Daddy! Let's play with the ball!"

 **(...)**

Michael laid next to Pixie, watching his father and sister rolling a ball back and forth. He couldn't help but get a feeling of jealousy.

Pixie must have seen his face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Michael sighed. "Living with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N... They forced me to grow up in four years."

Pixie smiled sympathetically. "Well, you're living with us now. Let's see if we can change that."

Michael grinned and got back to watching Perry and Emily. The little platypus was giggling and trying to climb onto the ball.

Michael sighed in contentment. His mother was right. Maybe Michael didn't lose all his childhood like he always thought. Maybe not all of Michael's family's problems were gone. But Michael would try to make the most of it in the meantime, and, until problems came back, his life would be great.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry laid in bed that night. He thought of Emily, sound asleep in the other room. He glanced over at Pixie. His mate had fallen asleep with a smile on her face; something that hadn't happened in a little over four years.

Perry sat up to get a good view of Michael. His son was asleep next to Ferb, who had his arm wrapped around Michael.

Laying back down, Perry grinned. There was one feeling flooding through his veins. He smiled. It was the last thing Perry felt before falling asleep. Happiness.

 **Emily is so, freakin, ADORABLE!**

 **Alright, bye, guys, hopefully I'll see you reading the sequel! ;D ;D ;D ;D**


End file.
